Charging Service
by crimson-dusk49
Summary: Tired of facing an overload of working three minimum wage jobs at once to pay for his school tuition and rent, Ulquiorra decides to apply as a housekeeper on a Jobs Wanted ad that would seem to make his life a lot easier... that was a COMPLETE lie. AU G/U
1. Decisions, Decisions

**AN**: Just some quick things before you read, and that is that the first chapter is told from Ulquiorra's perspective (might keep it that way), and that although this first chapter is short, I promise on making the other later chapters a lot longer than this. xD Other than that, the setting of the story is set in an AU (alternate universe) in Karakura Town, and is set to be a Shounen-Ai story (GrimmxUlqui, actually), so if you don't like that, then you should probably not bother reading this fic. I don't own Tite Kubo or all of his sexy-ass characters from his show, but only this crappy fanfic of mine. T_T Plz enjoy.

* * *

**_Charging Service: Decisions, Decisions..._**

"I. Am. Not. Doing. It."

Out of all my 17 abstract years of living as a human being, not once did I ever consider taking housekeeping as an occupation in all my life. Not only did I ever consider myself to be a good housekeeper, I also didn't think that would be a suitable career for paying all the nuisances of my tuition and rent since I already have to run a tight budget enough as it is.

And I wasn't going to start now.

"Please Ulquiorra-kun! I beg you to at least consider it," My roommate, Orihime Inoue, pleaded to me as if her life depended on it. If it wasn't for the fact that she assisted in helping pay for my apartment's rent as well as be a _tolerable_ companion, I would've thrown this woman out on the streets without a moment's notice.

"Woman." I said in the sternest voice I could make to her, and she knew that every time I began to call her _woman_, I was particularly getting irritated. She is becoming almost as stubborn as her trashy friend, Kurosaki Ichigo.

…It must be influential.

"Why are you being so insistent that I take this offer? If you have not noticed, I already have three jobs, and I do not need another one-"

"But this job pays a lot more than all your other jobs combined! "

…

Did she just _interrupt_ me?

…

I am going to have to take it upon myself to punish her orange-headed companion the next time I come across him alone in a dark alley for teaching this woman such rude mannerisms.

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"Enough." I raised a hand to her, disrupting her apology before she started to burst into unexplained guilt for being rude. Well, at least he didn't make her insensitive and any less oblivious to her actions. I was nearly on the brink of losing my normally stoic demeanor with her, and hearing the tidbit of how this job can pay an amount higher than all my other three jobs did catch my interest.

After all, working minimum wage for three jobs in catering, yoga, and cashiering at a perfume store weren't exactly what I believed to be a "stable career."

"Show me this ad that you found than woman, before I quickly change my mind." I told to her, finally giving in to her pleads, yet, I wasn't going to give her the benefit of knowing she won this debate of ours, and ended up not bothering to look in her direction.

The minute I turned my head away, however, she held the Jobs Wanted section in the newspaper to my face, her eager and terrifyingly beaming face clearly showing without any regret of hiding the fact that she had me cave in to her demands for once.

"It's right here. The ad looked very pretty too, so I thought this must've been a good job for you, Ulquiorra-kun, I don't know why, but this ad felt like it was screaming at me to tell you about this." She then pointed with her index finger to the ad she was describing to me, although I highly doubted that this ad had any personification of actually screaming at her.

However, I would be lying if I didn't admit that the ad did look remarkable for a miniscule spot on a Jobs Wanted section. The ad was considerably decorated with roses and masks that resembled those close of dinosaurs, and I must say that it oddly fascinated me how well those two can compliment nicely with each other.

The ad read: '_Housekeeper needed for an estate. No experience required. Pay will be in exceedingly high wage, depending on applicant's skill and accuracy. Must work weekly and handle daily housekeeping tasks. If interested, please call 674-900-1208. We look forward to meeting your acquaintance.'_

I couldn't help but still stare at the ad in interest. This ad did state what I exactly needed to pay for my rent and all my daily expenses, the words: _Exceedingly high wage, _repeating over and over in my head like a never-ending cycle.

"I would've taken the job myself, but I've promised my friend Tatsuki that I wouldn't take another job she wasn't in…Ulquiorra-kun, are you okay? You're being very quiet than usual…" Orihime said to me in a concerned manner, reaching out to touch my shoulder as I still stared at the ad in a daze.

I snapped out of my stupor to look at her, then at the newspaper, then at her once more.

"Hand me the phone, woman."

* * *

**AN: **Although I know Ulquiorra isn't exactly a housemaid, I kind of felt like making a fanfic of him being one. xD Darn him and making him trying to be something he's not. I decided to make this fanfic based off of trying to make a Bleach fic for my first story; don't worry though, Grimmjow and the rest of the Espada will appear in the later chapters, though. Hehehe For now, you should try to guess which one is in charge of which the three jobs Ulquiorra had to work at. *Hint: Zommari happens to be the yoga instructor of his gym. :D * Please R&R. BTW, the number isn't real on the ad, all I did was make up the numbers, so don't expect one of the Bleach characters to pick up the phone, just in case. :P


	2. First Impressions

**AN**: Alrighty then, well, I have finally got the second chapter up and done, so I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the other part. This one turned out to be absurdly longer than the previous chapter was, but it was only because I wanted to squeeze as much as I could all the way to when Ulquiorra meets Aizen. I appreciate how some of the reviewers were already guessing who Ulquiorra's other managers were in his *ahem* "current" jobs, and I must say that some of the guesses are pretty spot on. But I won't say who, so you're going to have to tune in more of the story to find out who's the boss in what. :D I am so evil MWAHAHAHA! Um, other than that, I do not own any of the Bleach characters or its plot, but at least this fic. I hope you like.

* * *

_**Charging Service: First Impressions**_

While Inoue squealed in amazement of how exciting it was for me to work with a rich person, I found myself grimacing at the idea; I wouldn't be surprised, to say the least, if I was treated in low status by all of the inhabitants— I was assuming— to be living there.

I wasn't one to stop and appreciate the scenery of any type of setting, much less my own apartment, but suffice to say I was starting to find the olive-colored couch I had purchased when I moved here more interesting than I usually did, which in normality I never found any interest in the piece of furniture at all.

I released my breath that I didn't even know I was holding and held the phone in my hands, glancing towards Orihime as a sign of accepting my fate. All she did was gulp in response; frankly, she looked to be doing a much better job of hiding her anxiety than I was, and that was certainly saying something.

Although I did truly find satisfaction in fulfilling tasks and duties given to me by my superiors of my three jobs, in reality I also wanted some time to myself as well; I guess that was additionally another reason why I wanted to apply for the opportunity, other than the high pay, of course.

I began to dial the digits on the ad as promptly as I could with my dexterous fingers, and put the phone against my ear as the dial started to make a tone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I am calling to ask for the opening of a housekeeping position at your estate?"

I despise not getting straight to the point of conversations, and I wasn't going to begin now.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, is it? Well, you seem to be a fortunate character, seeing as how our last housekeeper left last week and no one has called in interest for the position. Tell me, would you consider yourself to be a man of justifiable actions?"

"… Excuse me?"

I could already predict that this man on the other line seemed to have a fondness of justice; otherwise he wouldn't have made that last remark with such piqued interest…

What? I see no flaw in my observations, and Inoue does not call me analytical just because I can recall all the ingredients she uses when she makes her abnormal-looking atrocities that she calls 'meals.'

"I am just curious... Huh? What am I doing on the phone? Why am I on the phone at all? A candidate for the position is calling… No, I won't give the phone to you, you are an imbecile. Let go, already, I said-!"

"…"

Whatever was happening on the phone was disrupting the job application process for me, and all I could do in return was look at my equally-as-clueless roommate with a blank expression of not knowing what was going on the other line.

"Ask if there's any one on the line, Ulquiorra." Inoue whispered to me in an encouraging tone, seeing as how I was giving off a confused expression of not knowing what to do in this situation.

Not that I was ever going to admit it to the woman.

"… Hello? I am still on the line-"

"Ah! Oh yes! Ulquiorra Schiffer, right?! My name's Gin Ichimaru, I'm sorry about leavin' ya hanging on the phone for a sec, but it's just my blind friend here Tousen just doesn't know when to be a good boy! So, I'm gonna guess you want to be the maid for the place, from what my blind buddy here told me?"

I didn't even have to be analytical to realize that this man was going to be very irritating to deal with. I could have even sworn I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance at hearing the term 'maid' instead of 'housekeeper.'

I am no one's French maid. NO ONE'S.

However, correcting the man would only hurt my chances of acquiring this much-needed occupation, so I decided to instead ignore the last statement and composed myself before I made any type of brash remark that would hinder from getting my job.

"… Yes, but I don't think-"

"What's that? Ya can't think? My, my, my, aren't you lucky you don't even need a brain to clean a house now, am I right? Haha…We're gonna pay ya to clean our rooms and all that fun stuff! Do ya know how to make a bed and mop a floor?"

This is the second time I've been interrupted today, and it is honestly making me consider whether human society has actually deteriorated in basic etiquette, as I assume must be the case. I honestly wouldn't be shocked to find myself reincarnated into a demon who detested the entire human race and all their petty squabbling.

Ah, but I'm digressing.

"Of course, but I am also skilled at-"

"Alright then! You're hired!"

…

That was it? All I had to say was that I could make a standard bed and wipe a floor with an insignificant mop? Although I found it particularly relieving to find that it didn't take much effort to be hired for the job, I did find it to be oddly disappointing on how less of a challenge it was to get it.

I was slightly _surprised_ —if you call just unnoticeably fidgeting a little as a sense of feeling surprised— that he was so ecstatic in already requesting an interview before I could have even further described my abilities.

"Although there's just one thing, which I don't like," Gin spoke in a whiny manner (He already acts like such an infant, its deplorable.), and went on saying, "But I gotta follow the rules, so we hafta play this the old-fashioned way. We need ta have an interview with you first before ya get the job. Just give us yer address and we'll send a ride to get ya here for it. Got it?"

"You're going to interview me right now?" I asked the man on the phone with a hint of incredulousness. I couldn't help it, I did NOT expect myself to not only be accepted into landing a job so soon, but to have an interview on the same day I apply for the job?

This was derailing my entire, structured belief of what was organized and premeditated in the business world all out the window. I even heard the noisy smash that it made when it fell out the window and had made contact with the random, unsystematic ground, shattering itself into a million pieces. What a pity.

Deciding not to ponder on this any sooner, I gave the man my apartment address and hung up the minute he told me that the car would arrive in at least an hour and said farewell.

Just because I already could feel my loathing for the man didn't mean I was going to turn into a discourteous individual and hang up the moment I gave him my address. I was nothing like this 'Gin' character, or shamefully, Inoue.

"So they're sending a car to pick you up for the interview already? Wow! Most of the time someone hires someone, they usually make a later day to interview the employee, but I guess you're just that good at charming people on the phone, Ulquiorra-kun! I knew this job was screaming for you to take it!" My roommate said cheerfully and lightly bounced in squealing delight, having overheard the entire conversation I had on the phone with my potential bosses.

Again, what was with her assuming that the ad was _screaming_ at her? I'll never understand this woman ever in my entire life, even if she is my roommate.

"Normally, employers do appoint a time and day to meet the employee to see if they're suitable for the position they're interested in taking, but… It doesn't matter." Was all I could say in answering back to her, not being able to search any reason as to why my future employers would be in such a hurry to get me my employment as a housekeeper.

It didn't make sense, and anything that I ever considered to not have logic or see with my own eyes was extremely bothersome to me.

"Maybe they're just desperate?" Inoue responded to me in her awfully joyful tone, not knowing how pathetic that made them and me sound, but only looking content in finding an answer. I didn't even bother making a comeback to such a foolish suggestion.

Ignorance is bliss, I suppose, in her case.

"I'll be in my room." I informed her as I left the woman to go start getting ready for my spur-of-the-moment interview with whomever I was going to be interviewed by. Despite the minor setback, that wasn't going to stop me from effectively planning out on getting this job.

Strategy is the key when the people you interact with are setbacks like Inoue and –ugh-- Kurosaki.

However, before I could have started to even prepare myself for the interview, I needed to lie down from all the sudden absurdity that had just occurred in less than 20 minutes. If I wanted to feel this much tension on my free day off of work and school, I would've just invited myself to "hang out" with Inoue and the rest of her dribbling friends.

I commenced to reach one of my novels from off the dark bookshelf in my room that I had not finished reading and set myself on my single-sized bed to start relaxing; I did have at least an hour to get ready before the car came, according to what Gin had informed me on the phone.

Unfortunately, before I even got to the fourth sentence of my novel, without warning, I felt myself dozing off into an unplanned slumber that made my whole vision go entirely hazy. It seemed that the stress had got more to me than I had thought.

As my whole entire mind initiated into shutting down, I cursed my useless bodily defense mechanisms to stress and everything went black soon thereafter.

* * *

"Ah! Ulquiorra-kun! The car's here!" Inoue went on to scream in my ear, "And you're not going to believe this, but I think it's a limo!"

I felt my body being shaken rapidly as I awoke with quite a start, coming back to the realization I had nonchalantly fell asleep and was being woken up by Orihime.

I looked at her with a bit of surprise and shame that I uncharacteristically revealed myself to be tired, and so I pushed her arms away and looked away to gain back my stoic demeanor and asked her, "What time is it woman?"

At first, when I turned my head towards her once again, I saw hurt feigned on her facial features, but went back to being undeniably warm once again and she glanced at her rabbit-shaped wrist-watch that she had received from an overbearing, yet petite friend on her birthday. Her name always passed my head, but if I could recall correctly, I think it was Kuchiki-something, although it never really mattered much to me. I did not find her important anyway.

"Hmm… I think it says 6:45 on my time, Ulquiorra-kun."

I almost gawked in shock when she told me the current time. "6:45? That means it's only been 15 minutes when I fell asleep, and the car's already here…" I whispered to myself, weirdly wondering why the car would have come 45 minutes early when that 'Gin' individual had told me it was going to arrive in an hour…

…

…

Unless… but he wouldn't… no, he would…

I could feel the silent annoyance inside me increase by tenfold as I came to the aggravating realization of who was to blame for this.

"Gin Ichimaru…" I said in a still tone, but on the inside I was grating at the name of the trickster who had purposely done this for his amusement. I haven't even directly faced this man yet, and I could already tell I was not going to bear this individual.

Brushing off the creases and folds that had developed on my shirt when I fell into slumber, I stood up and made my way to the door out of my apartment, stating to Inoue before I left, "I should be back by the evening, and if there's blood on my hands, do not call the authorities."

The woman just nodded exasperatedly and happily waved goodbye to me, wishing luck that I do good on the interview. Even if that silly notion termed as luck did exist, I would hardly need it.

* * *

Inoue was presumably correct about the fact of the vehicle waiting outside to be a limo, although it didn't faze me, I assumed that my employers had to be financially wealthy enough to hire a housekeeper, so a limousine was only natural.

The only thing I found insufferable, though, was of how dislikeable my appearance was in the case that I didn't have enough time to prepare myself for the interview. Nonetheless, not appearing for the interview, on the other hand, would destroy all my chances of not only getting the job, but even losing hope of ever finding a job that offered '_exceedingly high wage' like_ this one.

"You must be Ulquiorra Schiffer, I take it?"

Hearing the sound of my name, I instinctually curved my head to see who I assumed to be the chauffeur, judging by the uniform he was wearing that resembled that of a paid driver.

All I did was nod in return, pacing my way towards where he was standing, who had already opened the door for me once he knew that he was right about his guess.

The boy looked a year younger than me, and other than the driver's uniform he was wearing, the only feature I found worth noticing was the fact he was wearing an eye patch under his sandy blonde hair.

…

Who hires a chauffeur that drives with an eye patch on?

I wasn't even going to bother to ask this young adult, it didn't have to do anything with the goal of acquiring this job. It was basically meaningless to even inquire about it.

"My name is Tesla, and today I will be your chauffeur for when you arrive and leave the estate." The young man had informed me, bowing in greeting with a slight smile creeping up to his face. It was evident enough he knew that I had recently woke up, what with my apparent unkempt hair and disheveled look I was obviously failing horribly to hide from him.

Instead of bothering to acknowledge the obvious amusement this young man was trying to suppress from my predicament, all I did was shrug and went inside the car; I was not going to make this visually-handicapped teenager get the better of me and make me feel embarrassed. As if. This Tesla individual appeared to be a smart boy, as all he did in return was calmly close my door once I was inside and had strolled back to the driver's seat where he dutifully belonged.

I didn't have a clue as to whether I should've been feeling anxious or apprehension with letting Tesla, an adolescent who saw with only one of his eyes, drive me to meet my employers.

In the end, I did not bother to not try to feel neither. TRY, being the case.

I gazed upon the interior of the limousine in disinterest; the inside of this vehicle looked just like how it did on the outside, which happened to be a cleanly, sterile white color. While being seated in the car, I began to start reciting what I usually had practiced over an endless amount of times when getting ready for an interview, mainly that happening to be just giving my usual answers for all the usual questions that usual interviewers had asked me on a usually very usual day.

Hmmm... Then again, I was already getting the impression that my future boss wouldn't be the 'usual' type of person when I started to reflect upon it.

I ended up just practicing anyway.

* * *

The entire ride in the car was usually silent, or at least, it became to be that way after I had told Tesla to close the window between us since he was too busy trying to make idle conversation with me, and even conversing with an individual going by the name of Noitora on his cell phone. Yet, it sounded more like a one-sided argument, as all I heard from the end of the phone was an arrogant, berated voice roaring at the chauffeur, and him just apologizing and agreeing exactly with everything his recipient was saying.

This boy was such a lapdog.

"Here we are, Mr. Schiffer."

"Hn."

My jade-colored eyes lazily glanced at the arrival of finally getting to the supposed _estate_ I was going to work for. Just as I suspected, the estate happened to appear to look like an overly glamorous, if not ludicrous, fortress.

The exterior of the mansion looked more like a model home out of a five-star realty catalog, as its hedges were highly adorned with the same roses that looked similarly to the job ad that was on the newspaper. Whoever seemed to want to hire me, though, seemed to have an immense fascination with the color of white, though, as I noted to myself that the entire outer walls, window frames, and roof were painted a stylishly pasty white.

The limousine had slowly made its way into the driveway of the colossal home, coming to a measured halt, and all I did was just sit there, not bothering to even waste the energy to get up since I was waiting for the chauffeur to open the door up for me. I wasn't being lazy, mind you; it was only common courtesy and knowledge to let the driver open a door for you.

"Let me get that for you, sir!" Was a hasty reply I heard from the other end of the door as the once-well poised and professional Tesla clumsily got the door opened for me to step outside. "I deeply apologize, Mr. Schiffer, it's just that I don't usually get to drive around common folk to and from locations, I only thought you would get yourself out of the car!"

Common folk? Was I really being prejudiced already just because of my financial status? It seemed to look that way.

Just like I had did before when Tesla was trying to stifle his laughter of my appearance, all I answered back was with a shrug and got out of the limo, not concerning myself with looking towards his direction.

"When you are done, I will see you at this very spot, Schiffer-san." Tesla had said to me with a bow, back in his calm stupor once more after he incoherently apologized to me.

My knuckles felt like they tightened at being called _Schiffer-san_; I could barely even tolerate when Inoue called me _Ulquiorra-kun_, but I decided to spare this young boy out of pity from facing my wrath. Besides, it hardly looked like he would be any challenge of getting rid of off the face of this disgraceful planet. How he escalated my name from _Mr. Schiffer_ to _Schiffer-san_ almost made it sound like I was close acquaintances with him.

Which I wasn't.

I responded by simply nodding and leaving to the entrance door of the mansion; I saw no reason as to linger in this area any longer. The faster I got this interview over with, the faster I could leave this place and settle back into my apartment.

"Hey, watch it bitch."

Before I could even react to who that colorful phrase was directed to, I found myself being shoved rather harshly unto the rigid cement of the driveway, me landing on my backside like some unendurable fool. It was quite unnerving for me to not even make it to the door of the home and already look like I was incapable of standing up properly.

I was about to send the iciest glare I could have ever bestowed on an unfortunate individual in my whole life for making me look so degrading, but before I could even get a glance to the piece of garbage who had pushed against my shoulder outlandishly hard, the fortunate victim was already entering in another limo held by what I believed to be a man of Oriental descent.

"Let's get the fuck going, Shawlong! I need to go beat the shit out of someone today already!"

I raised my eyebrow in distaste, whoever had snubbed me a minute ago also seemed to be a bit of a psychotic idiot as well, judging that his voice didn't even have a hint of sarcasm; this man was being completely serious in _beating the shit out of someone_, as he so nicely put it.

I raised myself up from the hard concrete ground, not even offering to be helped to get up, despite Tesla's incessant need to want to assist me in standing up. It was as useless as trying to make Inoue cook a decent meal that didn't spell out 'Danger hazard' in large, bold lettering.

Right before he drove off in his limousine, however, I was able to capture two features to help me distinguish who this dim-witted waste of garbage was to have ever crossed my path. Those features being his strikingly abnormal blue hair, and his insanely wide grin.

This man and his hair, in exact definition, was trash.

After that, all I heard was an incessant amount of cackling in the fading distance as the limo that held the blue-haired nimrod sped away until it was nowhere in my line of vision.

I earnestly hope that man gets in a car crash.

"Hey! Are you the help, youngster?"

"Ah, hello Barragan-san."

I turned my head around at the term of me being called a youngster—which I found insulting at being termed something so childish— but before I was going to retort against the stranger, I was making eye contact with said stranger, who only looked be an irritated old man in a suit. He was facing me and Tesla as if we were the lowest of the low, which I presumed to be why he had such an irate expression on his face.

Similar to Tesla's uniform, this Barragan person looked to have been a part of the staff of this household, looking very similar to that of a butler. When I think about it, he probably IS a butler, although looking to be a very grouchy one, in my personal opinion.

"Yes, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I have come-"

"Yeah, yeah, does it look like I give a damn about you just because you look like you know everything? What is with you young, little brats and thinking just 'cause you got all these things like the Internet and mp3 things that you think you own the place, why, back in my day…" Barragan angrily scoffed at me, and it looked like he wasn't going to stop lecturing anytime soon because of my apparently _bratty _young age.

Yet again, I find myself silently fuming at the now THIRD person today that has interrupted me; at first, I thought it had only applied to only the younger generation of humans in this world, but it looks like I am wrong, and not even the much elder side of the gene pool has been spared from becoming desensitized, and dare I say it, stupefied.

Really now, I expected more sensibility out of a man nearly five times my age, but woe is the inadequate world of today that fails to meet even the most common standards in civil manners.

"Um... Barragan-san? As much as I 'adore' hearing about your _younger_ days for the fifteenth time, how about you show Schiffer-san the way to Aizen-sama? I don't think Aizen-sama would like it if you kept him waiting, you being the head butler and all." Tesla warily asked Barragan, who was already trailing off to talking about his old war days, and famine strikes that I honestly had no interest in hearing about.

My interest, though, did turn to shock as Barragan immediately reacted to the chauffeur's quite timid proposal by grabbing his collar unimaginably roughly and quickly that even I could have barely registered how fast he moved. For a head butler, this Barragan person looked to be a very powerful man; it now revealed to me if that wasn't the reason why he was head butler of this mansion, I don't know what was.

"Bah! Fine! But listen to me, kid, talk smack to me one more time and I'll rattle your bones so bad you'll have to take vitamins just like I do just so you can walk!" Barragan had threatened to the frightened adolescent, anger clearly shown at being disrupted when he was talking about the 'glory days' of his youth. At that, he released the younger boy, who only grunted in discomfort from being treated so callously, but seeing as how he was able to take abuse very well, I couldn't find much pity for him, but just a bit, though.

"I-I shall be taking my leave then." Tesla managed with a shaky breath, the expression on his face being one of perplexity and nervousness combined.

I gazed at him stumbling back to where he parked the limousine, only for him to carefully whisper in my ear in warning, "You may think that it's only just Barragan that gets violent with others, but trust me… In this place, no one is safe. Just make sure to watch your back, Schiffer-san."

He didn't even wait for me to reply to that, seeing as how Tesla quietly, but efficiently, bowed to me and Barragan and continued to pathetically stagger back to the white vehicle.

What a very poor sight to behold, indeed. Yet, I wasn't going to pity the boy the entire time now, and made another quick note to deem his advice as 'substantial.' Nonetheless, if he believed that I'm a pushover like him, he is being foolishly mistaken; I was not one to always be taken by surprise, much less by force.

I turned back to the gruff figure that stood in front of me, his expression still looking at me with such discontent as if I was simply the bane of his whole existence. In return, I nearly gave him the same look, yet I honestly didn't care what he thought of me; he was only a measly butler, and that's all I viewed him as, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Alright, follow me then, you annoying little child."

At that, the older male began to grab my left arm roughly, and started to unnecessarily drag me inside the mansion, with me greatly getting flabbergasted at how this man can be so crude and indignant that he'd literally grip my arm as if I was a lost toddler.

As much as I struggled to release myself from his grasp, it was all in vain as it seemed this older man had a vice-grip latched onto my upper limb. This was tremendously making me uncomfortable and heated at having to be treated in such an unsophisticated manner.

"Let. Go." I breathed harshly to the head butler in an annoyed manner; this was getting ridiculous, I am no one's doll to be grabbed and dragged around.

This man needs to die of old age. And quick.

"Don't act like such a baby, we have enough of those working here, now keep up with me, you snotty brat, or else you're gonna break your puny legs from me having to do all the work here." Barragan had said to me in an incensed tone, grabbing my appendage even with a tighter grip that made me cringe from reaction; it had made me go quiet, but not fearful.

This was far from fear.

It was rigorously mild irritation.

Deciding it was best to follow along with this deluded man's actions, all I could do was follow and mutely trust he wouldn't latch my arm even tighter; it would be most unfortunate if I had to discover a bruise on my limb later because of him

The inside of the mansion was a lot more lavish than what the outside made it to seem to be. The tile, without a shocker, was a white color, yet patterned in diminutive diamond-shapes that accentuated the pristine auburn walls. The walls were ornamented with paintings and pictures of what looked as if mostly were of a brown-haired individual.

Although this man kept that smile of his securely bedecked on each and every frame of the wall's paintings, I sensed something very uneasy about it; as if that smile was hiding something more… sinister, perhaps?

For once, my analytical skills had failed to give me a definite answer, a realization that had tragically settled upon me the moment I found myself colliding with Barragan's shoulder rather solidly, snapping me out of my thoughts. It felt like I had just run myself into a brick wall. The said wall feeling as if it nearly broke my nose.

Barragan only scoffed once again at feeling me accidentally bump into him, then face-palmed at what I would think to be the reason of how ridiculous I was behaving, and all I could do in retort was scowl and look up as to why he had abruptly halted in the first place.

We were standing in front of a wooden door, one that had only the engravings of _Aizen's Study_ near the side of the door in gold lettering.

Suddenly, I felt the blood rush back into my left arm somewhat with a minor sting as Barragan swiftly let go of my arm with another one of his coarse grunts only a barbarian like him could make.

Who in their right mind would assign such a high position as head butler to this violent senior citizen other than just _being_ aggressive was beyond my reasoning whatsoever.

He knocked on the door in what looked like an irregular action for me to even see him doing, with him being very forcible and all, personality-wise.

"Yes?" Came a coolly even voice from the other side of the room, but somehow, I found myself feeling a small shiver run down my spine at this very same voice.

"Hey boss, the new candidate's here for you." Barragan responded back to the man hidden by the door in front of us. He then gave a spiteful stare towards my path, his face perfectly reading to never mention at all to anybody that he could actually sound courteous for once in his miserable, senile life.

I countered with a shrug, Barragan was already getting on my nerves; as if he thinks I'm foolish enough to feel intimidated by his weak glares than he really IS trash. In spite of this, I bit my tongue at the thought, knowing that although this man was an aged lunatic, he could have easily crushed my arm without breaking a single sweat, much to my dismay.

"Have him come in Barragan."

"Yes, sir." He replied to the mysterious stranger in an orderly manner. I would've tried to withhold the tiny smirk that was beginning to crawl up on my lips if I didn't find myself being snatched by my arm yet again, and then thrown carelessly into the room that had now noticeably been open, to my realization. The nerve of this elderly butler was infuriating the very fiber of my being.

"This must be the guy, Aizen-sama! Look at him, sitting on the floor like that, isn't he just adorable?" Came out another voice that didn't sound at all like the one I was hearing earlier before I was rammed into the room. I knew immediately by the conversation I had with him earlier that whoever was talking about my condition had to be none other than…

…

… Gin Ichimaru. Ugh, out of all the people to be in this single room, he also had to be inside?

I was met with a playful pat on my head, noticing the sense of bony, slim fingers dancing upon my hair, which I quickly slapped away with repulsion. "Aw, this housemaid acts a little feisty now… No need to be so batsy Ulquiorra, you are here for the interview here, aren't ya?"

Not bothering to sink to this man's pestering actions and teasing, I stood up on my own two feet once more, surveying around the room, studying the three other individuals I haven't met before recently, counting myself and Barragan out of the room.

Of course, the most noticeable, and obnoxious male that stood to the left of me had to be Gin Ichimaru, his silver (Or is it grey?) hair just narrowly hiding his slit eyes that seemed to hint amusement, and that ever eerie smile. I had no idea as to what he could find so amusing in me.

To the right, located next to a mahogany-colored reclining chair in a noiseless manner looked to be what I determined to be Tousen, judging by how his peculiar glasses seemed to be the kind for blind folk. I found it hard to believe if he even knew where I was, seeing as how he seemed to be staring at the velvet carpeting laying under us, so I didn't bother saying a word.

Lastly, I finally gave my attention to the last man who was sitting between the center of the two, resting his head on his hands and looking back my way. His brown, soothing eyes boring into my own green ones remarkably started to make me feel a bit unsettled beneath my skin. It was as if he was looking right through me, around me, and inside me, all at the same time.

"You must be Ulquiorra Schiffer, if I can recall what my assistants, Gin and Tousen, have informed me?" He spoke to me in his even more restful tone that seemed to be the source of who Barragan was talking to earlier.

I could only nod dumbly in awe of this figure; what else could I have done? I was practically gawking in discomfort because of him. If my mind still had a shred of intellect left, I evoked that his name had to be what everyone was seemingly repeating about this man, so he must've been my real employer and head chief of this mansion.

_Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama… Aizen-sama. __Aizen-sama…_

"And you are..." I spoke softly, finally regaining back my awareness of what was happening at the moment.

He seemed to have attained some slight delight out of my dilemma, as he tilted his head and gave off one of those sly smiles he had similarly had framed outside the halls of this establishment.

"Yes?"

"…Aizen-sama." I finished with a short breath, not comprehending the intense situation I was soon going to find myself sinking into. Or maybe I did. It was hard to tell, at least with having three people in a room that looked to be overpowering, and staring right at you.

I began to feel a sense of dread soon come upon me, my green eyes darting at the intense looks I was getting from these three figures.

What had I brought myself into?

…

…

Oh no, wait.

It was the paycheck.

* * *

**AN: **Again, sorry about giving you guys a tiny little chapter at the beginning, and then creating a seriously BIG one in the next. I need to find a middle ground between the two, as you can see hehehe… Anyway, I'm getting started right away on the other chapter right now since I don't want to disappoint on my first fic now. I wish I could've fleshed out the interaction between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra more in this chapter, but don't worry, they WILL be seeing a lot more of each other in the next chapters. That's a guarantee… *Laughs evilly* Don't forget to R & R and me hope you're finding the story entertaining so far. More of the Arrancar and Espada will be introduced in the next chapters, of course. :D


	3. I have to wear THAT?

**AN**: Well, we know the disclaimer is always the same in every chapter—but just in case— I don't own Bleach or Windex© products at all. Hmm... Other than that, enjoy the third chapter. :)

* * *

_**Charging Service: I have to wear THAT!?**_

It was deathly silent for quite a while in the room after I announced I still had a conscience mind by saying Aizen's name. As much as I did adore the silence —however— this kind of stillness just felt absolutely awkward.

_Really_ awkward.

"Hm? Why's everyone here acting so serious here for? This is no fun..." Gin spoke up tiredly after what had felt like hours for me—though it had only realistically been a couple of minutes.

"Ah, good point Gin," Aizen commented towards the fox-faced man in revelation, then went to ask me, "So shall we get started on the interview then, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

I simply nodded as a way of saying yes to him—I was still too busy trying to regain back my brain from basically shutting down itself.

"Please, take that seat right in front of you." Aizen mentioned to the simple, teal-colored chair that was facing his desk.

I hastily made my way towards the chair and sat down just as quickly, not once trying to break eye contact with Aizen.

I find myself wondering what would have happened if I didn't.

"Now, before I see for myself if you're suitable for this position, I'd expect you'd like a bit of privacy just between the two of us, am I correct?"

With all honesty, I wanted to blurt out that I felt much rather safer having people I didn't even know —and possibly wish upon bloody murder—in the room than being alone with this man.

Yet—in the end—I went along with nodding absently again and displaying a very dumbfound expression on my face that I would later regret when this forsaken interview was over.

"Splendid then, we're already getting on such well-terms with each other aren't we?" Aizen happily said to me with a gleeful accent, then stated to the other three males in the area, "Barragan, Gin, Tousen, if you would leave me some time alone with Mr. Schiffer?"

The trio had simply nodded and escorted themselves mutely out of the room, closing the door with a silent click, but I could have sworn I heard some giggling from one of the men as they stealthily closed the door.

It was a safe assumption to say that Ichimaru was the one behind that obnoxious laughter, of course. He should consider himself lucky that he had left without me coming with him.

It would be a shame for the person to have found his mangled, bony corpse underneath the rose hedges of this mansion.

"May I call you Ulquiorra?"

For the third consecutive time in a row, I was allowing myself to bob my head up and down to Aizen in agreement.

"How about we start with the most basic question?" He continued in slight suspicion while leaning in his chair a bit back. "Why do you want to work here? You really don't look like the type to take jobs like these now…"

My mouth decided to spare me from sounding like a complete mess in front of the brunette-colored male as I answered, "I had read on your ad that you paid highly well considering on the applicant's talents, which I can definitely say that I _do_ have."

I knew that that was only one of the reasons I wanted to work here, and I bet he knew too, judging how he raised an eyebrow when I finished, but I didn't want to come off to this man as an emotional sob story.

It was bad enough saying I was only in it for the money, but saying that I needed this job because I overworked myself with three strenuous jobs to keep up with my tuition and bills? I'd rather jump off a cliff than admit to that.

_Head first_ too.

If I could've, I would have decided to trigger a smile after I completed my sentence to come off as friendly and confident, but it was better not to pretend I had any joy in feeling like I was being interrogated.

Aizen-sama would probably be able to tell anyway.

"It looks like you have a way with being honest now, hm? Haha," Aizen chuckled lightly at my reply. "If you have these so-called _skills,_ then show them to me."

It took me a good couple of seconds for the gears in my head to have comprehended what he had demanded from me.

"Pardon, but right now?" I asked, puzzled at the question. How was I supposed to show him _right now_? I didn't exactly carry around a feather duster in my back pocket, and a vacuum cleaner in the other.

"Right now."

"As in current '_right now'_?"

"Yes, right now."

"…Right now?"

"Right now, Ulquiorra." Aizen finally said gravely to me, his airy façade finally being broken to see his true, darkened nature. He looked like he meant serious business.

I didn't mean to upset the man, I really didn't. I was just innately cursed with not always finding an easy time grasping people's feelings—which I find difficult to admit even to myself— along with my analytical abilities. People's emotions seemed to be so troublesome at times like this.

Emotions sincerely made no sense to me at all.

Before I knew what was going on, I had discovered— to my surprise—instinctively catching a bottle of Windex and a worn-out rag that was hurtling towards me, courtesy of Aizen.

He pointed out to a moderately filthy mirror I had not noticed in the room earlier and stated, "You see that mirror? I want you to be able to clean it in less than five moves. If you can do it, then you can get the job, but if you can't…" Aizen put back his aloof aura once again. "… Let's just say failure is not an option."

Rather than refusing to decline his offer, seeing as how there was no such thing as a _other_ option with this man, I nodded with slight reluctance and added, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Better to stick with the honorifics than avoiding a grisly demise, I always say.

….

…

Well not really, but you catch my drift.

* * *

"Very impressive, Ulquiorra." Aizen clapped politely to me. "You would absolutely be a great asset to my staff, indeed."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." I bowed lightly to him in gratitude for his compliment.

It really wasn't a challenge to have cleaned that mirror in less than five moves than what I had initially thought it to be.

In reality, all I had to use was two and a _half_ moves to get the whole thing clean.

You heard me; I said two and a _half _moves. It's all a lot easier when you know how to do a somersault, actually…

Nevertheless, I'll spare you from the meaningless details of how I accomplished that effortless feat.

"Does this mean…?" I trailed off to the brunette as I inclined my head to meet eye contact with my employer in a small array of hope.

"Of course, Ulquiorra. You have absolutely gotten the job." Aizen-sama replied curtly to me in subtle fascination, rising from his seat and calmly walking to where I was standing. He briskly put a warm hand on my shoulder and commented, "Now, I just ask one more thing out of you before you can work here."

One more thing?

I could only stand there in utter confusion as I let him keep his hand on my shoulder, not paying any heed to how I usually don't approve of such unwanted physical contact.

He had just told me that if I cleaned that insignificant mirror that I would've gotten hired—what else could this man have wanted?

I queried with a tip of my head in uncertainty. "Another thing?"

Aizen-sama simply smiled to me and remarked calmly, "This won't be as ridiculous as what I just asked you previously— you see— I only did that any way since Gin was the one who recommended it when candidates started to come working here."

I swore softly under my breath of Gin Ichimaru's name; no man on this planet could have ever been so unnerving to my health in my entire life.

"I am only going to say that you have to wear a uniform if you're going to find a place to work here, Ulquiorra, that's all."

I mentally released a breath of air in relief; I almost had forgotten that working in a lavishly-decorated place like this, it would only be natural that I had to look just as refined as the house itself. As long as it wasn't another strange command for me to clean up something, I was perfectly in the clear of getting this job in the bag.

_Just._

"Ah! Actually, I have the uniform from the last housekeeper that looks to be close to your size here in this very room." Aizen stated in a elated mood, letting go of his stable hold on me and making his way to the closet in his study.

_As._

"Until we can find your exact clothing size, you would have to make do with this uniform—it is regulation here— and no complaints, do you understand, Ulquiorra?" Aizen demanded from inside the closet, then came out walking after a couple of minutes with what I assumed to be my lacy working clothes for my position.

Wait a minute. Lacy? And those ribbons…

"Here you are."

...

_P-Planned?!_

My eyes widened in shock at the _uniform_ held in Aizen-sama's hand, gesturing for me to take it. Surely this was just a sick joke. He possibly couldn't be serious.

"Take it."

I stared at Aizen-sama as if he had just gone mad, in which this case, was probably a very HUGE possibility if he was expecting me to wear **THAT** to work every day here.

"Aizen-sama… If this is a joke, you are going a tad too far for my tastes." I responded as coolly as I can to him, even though my interior was feeling completely ruffled in embarrassment and bewilderment.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Take it."

I nearly jumped in surprise at Aizen-sama's sudden change from a level-headed individual to a ticked-off adult in less than a minute. I promptly took the clothing that had been held in his hand by a thin silver coat-hanger, my face beginning to turn beet red at what I was now holding in my pale hands.

This… this _thing_ was just _not_ right. There were so many reasons as to what was in my hands were so wrong, but I dared not to say them aloud, less I become a missing person in the next Karakura Town news.

The brown-haired man took a quick glance at his large, gold-crested watch with a sigh and urged, "Ulquiorra, I'm afraid that as much as I'd like to explain you the ground rules and payroll of your job, I have an urgent meeting with some associates from a significantly important company, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Subsequently, he began to gently push me to the direction of the door, not even leaving any chance for me to ask why I had to leave so soon.

"But-! But-!" I tried to protest to him, yet my efforts were in vain as I still found my feet being lead outside of Aizen-sama's study, the door now appearing to have been miraculously open for my departure.

"Our chauffeur will pick you up next Friday—near noon—to start working on keeping this house in perfect shape. You shall report to this office when you come back so I could explain the rest to you," Aizen explained to me matter-of-factly, finally halting from moving me any further since I was finally out of his office.

It was not going to end like this; I needed to find a way to talk me out of wearing this preposterous outfit. This was _undeniably_ not made me for me, not even made for my gender!

"Aizen-sama, I believe-"

"Until next Friday Ulquiorra, farewell."

And with that, the brunette swiftly slammed the door in my face before another word could've left my lips.

I was left with my gaping mouth struck dumbly at the closed door now being viewed in front of my face.

I can't believe I just made it end like this.

I took another glance at my mortifying _uniform_ that I was going to have to mandatorily wear here, and felt my spine shudder in self-pity before I practically dragged my two feet solemnly to the driveway to leave. It was utterly pointless for me to wait for him to open the door for me again.

Deciding it was best to remove the outfit from anyone's sight—especially Inoue's when I got back home— I carefully hid the uniform from any average person's view by putting it fixedly behind my back.

The car ride back home was impeccably quiet, and I sailed by through the whole rest of the ride with no more further troubles. I would've called it a great-stress reliever from all of what just happened to me in less than a day.

But it became a different story when I entered my apartment.

"Ulquiorra-kun! You're finally back! How did the interview go?"

* * *

"You got the job? I'm so happy for you Ulquiorra-kun!"

Right when I informed my friend of the news that I was hired for the job, I felt myself being suffocated by my roommate's bosoms as she joyfully brought me into a spine-breaking embrace, with me struggling to manage from having my bones crushed as well as keeping air in my lungs.

I choked out to Inoue, "Woman… let me go, I'm starting to see blurry spots in my vision."

She blinked at me twice and gave me the strangest look as if I had dyed my entire hair color green to match with my eyes.

Not that it would be a horribly awful idea—it did work for my perfume co-worker Neliel, after all—but still…

She immediately released her deceptively powerful arms to spare me from her torture and I somehow managed to keep myself from looking like I had just been mobbed by a nearby street thug.

I gave a slight cough to make sure that the largely-endowed woman didn't constrict my airways, which most of the time always occurred when she did that to me.

I swear that if her bizarre meals didn't kill me from food poisoning, then her back-breaking embraces will. It's even more terrifying since the real fact remains that I am being completely serious here.

She WILL be the death of me.

"Well… ahem, other than that note, I'll be off to my room now Inoue, so please-"

"Umm… Wait a second Ulquiorra-kun!"

I was not in any normal mood to start pointless Q&A sessions with her, especially after what Aizen-sama had given to me.

What did she want to know now?

Thinking it was better to satisfy her needs so she wouldn't bother me anymore, I gave an inward groan of annoyance and stopped from moving my feet to my dormitory.

"What is it this time woman?"

"Uhh... I-I just got a quick question to ask before you go," Inoue had shyly remarked to me, her face blushing in embarrassment although it had been beaming in bubbly cheerfulness just a split second before.

Hmm…

…How very strange.

I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity, her knowing that was my signal for her to ask me the question.

"I'm just a little curious, but what are those clothes you're hiding behind you?"

"My… clothes??"

I muttered a quick 'damn' before I fingered lightly at the uniform held behind me.

I was hoping for her not to have noticed.

I bit my tongue in anxiety at Inoue's hint of what I was carrying behind me, _something_ that I wished she didn't have to pry on at this very moment.

Maybe if I just left the room right now, I didn't have to show her...

Yeah, I believe that strategy would just have to suffice for now, unless I wanted to suffer any more humiliation from my roommate as well.

Or at least, that was the plan until I sensed her moving quickly around me, her hair looking like an orange haze to me.

Before I could have even responded to her peering around to see what I was hiding at the back of me intentionally, the redhead had already whizzed past her way behind me to see the '_uniform_' that Aizen-sama had WAY too eagerly provided for me.

"Ulquiorra-kun…" She said inquisitively, but I also sensed the playfulness in her voice play on her tongue, the blush on her face turning even redder in realization.

I was never going to live this down from her.

"Aizen-sama, my boss, told me it was only a temporary uniform until he could find a REAL uniform for my size…" I defended in advance for what she was going to ask me. I was starting to now feel my own cheeks flare in embarrassment.

"…T-this is…!"

"I know what these garments are already woman. So there's no need to say it-"

"Ulquiorra-kun…THIS IS A MAID'S UNIFORM!!"

Somebody just smite me now. Make my life end.

I beg of you…

* * *

**AN: **Oh noes! Aizen gave Ulquiorra a maid's uniform to work in! 8O I am so cruel to him, but what was he going to expect to wear, NORMAL clothes? BWAHAHAHA, not in my story he's not. xP Augh, I still gotta fit in the rest of the Espada into the story, but don't worry, in the next chapter, two of the Espada are going to appear, that's for sure. I still got to plan out the rest of this fic, so I'm sorry if I don't update this fic as soon as possible, but I'll try to do my best. I'm finally at the part, though, when Ulquiorra meets Grimmjow, so stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	4. Starting Shift

**AN**: Uwah xD I'm so happy right now! I just played Fatal Frame 2 today and it was so scary . :O But a good game overall. If you like horror games, you should definitely buy it if you have a PS2. But it cost like $40 for me, and it was used :S It feels like such a rip-off -_-; Oh well, other than that little tidbit, here's the fourth chapter of the fic, and sorry it took so long, but I suck at giving excuses so I'm just going to say I'm a lazy person. No surprise there ._.

Uh... I don't own Bleach, Kibe Tuto, or Abercrombie & Fitch. Just this fic. *Goes off and cries on a dark corner* D,:

* * *

**_Charging Service: Starting Shift_**

Working at this shop was so repetitive and routine-based it was almost sickening how easy I was able to point out what came next when I _worked_ at Harribel's perfume shop.

Scratch that, I probably shouldn't use the past-tense form of work, seeing as how I was actually still here right now.

Unfortunately, other than being cursed with that Lolita-themed costume I would have to begrudgingly call my _uniform_, I had found myself still working my other three jobs until my bosses could find a replacement for me in the meantime. All three of my employers: Harribel, Szayel, and Zommari, had called it _good business_, but on the inside, I knew they were just saying that since they knew—without a doubt—another applicant coming around anytime to work at their places was a slim chance to none.

Judging by the way all my employers were incredibly incapable of gaining any foolish applicants brave (or insane) enough to work in their shops, it was really not shocking if I happened to work here for the rest of my life. Not that I didn't care or anything, I honestly _really_ did, it's just I didn't find it surprising. I guess you could call it a tragic revelation of the sort.

Luckily, though, today was Friday, which meant for me I had to work the register at Harribel's perfume shop today, yet on the bad side, I was stuck with my less-than-brain-dead coworkers that I knew Harribel hired since they all grew up together, to my utter dismay since I first begun working here.

My other co-worker, who happened to be the vice-manager of the store, Neliel Tu Oderschvank (Her name was... an odd one) , would've usually had assisted me in handling these troubling women that I had to distastefully label as my 'team members,' yet she was on break today so she could _discover fragrances beyond the history of histories, _as she so nicely put it.

…That woman could be such a child sometimes, it was almost astonishing to figure out that she graduated secondary school when she was younger.

We had all known, though, that what Neliel REALLY does on these so-called _discoveries_ that all she did was go to the mall to hang out with her inferior friends and ride on those mechanical air-planes meant for toddlers. I would know, of course, especially since _I_ was the one that had to go look for her because it had been a specifically hectic time on that day I was sent by Harribel to search for her. (It was Valentine's Day, so go figure there would be a bunch of irresponsible men to purchase a gift for their insignificant other at the last minute…)

Observing the sight of her trying to fit both her entire self and friends into the freakishly tiny helicopter ride that day was absolutely... _bizarre_. After that chaotic day, I never was the one assigned to go look for her anymore, and neither did anyone else, so Harribel just let her do what she wanted on Fridays.

The other three co-workers were Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, respectively. While they weren't exactly the brightest of the bunch, the trio was unusually gifted in bringing in more money than my other two jobs would pay me. Yet this is where I must cross the line, as they were not only unnecessarily noisy (Sun-Sun alone thankfully wasn't) but also completely predictable on what they did that I can wholeheartedly admit _they_ are the reason why I felt working here was so repetitive.

Speaking of which, _the cycle starts yet once again,_ I thought inwardly with boredom as I tilted my head behind the cash register I was currently occupying.

First is Apache's yelling.

"Hey lady, try this fucking perfume!"

Next comes Mila-Rose responding with an insult after said _lady_ runs away for her menial life.

"Apache… you got to stop freaking yelling at the customers to try our stuff, it's _unsightly_."

The horse retorts—of course—with another comeback.

"Tch, what do you know Mila-Rose? Your big-ass boobs scare all our other customers away anyway!"

Mila-Rose gets angry, wanting to fight and strangle the life out of her.

"Why you bitch…!"

Finally, Sun-Sun comes to interfere their petty squabbling.

"Enough you two, Harribel-sama will be displeased to find us driving away another potential customer... _again_."

And the never-ending cycle would start again in a later note. This _note _being the next time they see another potential customer in their sights. If anything was _unsightly_ in this store, it had to definitely be them, in my opinion, but I wasn't going to bother commenting on that, less they drag me into their obnoxious fighting.

I stifled back a yawn that was threatening to release from my mouth as I surveyed the area around me, making sure no one was trying to steal anything. Other than the irritating co-workers I was in charge of supervising while Harribel was away (Yes, I actually work here as a vice-supervisor, but the pay's exactly the same, sadly), not much seemed significant to my vision. There were a handful of customers just dawdling around the aisles to find the exact scent they were looking for, but I could tell by the fearful glances they were passing by to Apache and Mila-Rose's direction that they were also making sure they were a safe distance from their constant harassing.

I glanced to the hanging clock behind me (I saved my whole 2-weeks worth of saving money to put it there since Harribel was surprisingly stingy with spending our budget for something as fundamental as a clock) to look at the time, knowing it was almost nearly closing time, then looked back at the meddling three and ordered, "You three, it's almost time to close, get the people out of here. Now."

Just as always, every time I have ever given them an order, they always acted so submissive and got the task done, so I'll give them credit for that, yet if only they could be like that all the time, it would be less troublesome to always work here…

After the final customer had been kicked out, and I mean literally _kicked out_, (Courtesy by Apache) I locked up the shop with my own copy of the store key that I had received from Harribel. I bided farewell to them, knowing that they probably were either going to do one of two choices: a.) Going to just visit Harribel's home. Or b.) Go to sleep and THEN visit Harribel.

If there was one thing I could find enviable about them, it was the tiny, yet valuable fact that they could actually have time to rest a considerable amount of hours in a week, only having to work one job while Harribel helped pay for the rest of their bills.

It must… be really nice. Considering my own life, my own week was constantly heckled with either working, going to school, and studying for my classes nearly into the break of dawn.

Just thinking about it exhausted me more than I should have been, and I ended up dozing in and out of reality as I slowly made my way back home to get ready for my _fourth_ job. Hopefully it'll end up being my _only_ job very soon.

It was already looking to be the afternoon, meaning it was almost time for me to begin my first day as a housekeeper.

Oh joy.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, you have finally arrived… and in your _uniform, _nonetheless."

The minute Tesla drove me into the same driveway I was in last week, Aizen-sama was already waiting for me at the front door; it looked to me he was expecting that I had already changed for the first day here, or just having fun at the expense of my sanity.

Looking at the uniform and putting it on were two completely _different_ things for me, as I found when I first looked at myself in the bathroom mirror when I was still at home. The uniform came equipped with a pearly white lacy apron over a raven top that adorned puffy shoulder sleeves at the end, willing to make it look more like a cosplay rather than a uniform. The skirt was fortunately not too short to reveal anything, but unluckily not too long to hide my thighs, which were covered by white-colored stockings that were secretly placed inside the outfit. Of course, I couldn't have also forgotten the last two credible items that really took the cake for me (In a bad way), those being the silky cap I had to wear for my head, and the remarkably shiny black slippers I was wearing on my feet.

Where did all my dignity as a man go?

I clutched lightly at the dark frills that were decorating the skirt in my outfit. How could anyone in their right mind work with so many ribbons and strings in their uniform without getting choked by them? It was a feat I could not have comprehended, nor did I want to. Additionally, I found it quite terrifying how the outfit I was wearing had fitted me so perfectly it felt like it was made for me. That better NOT be the case here.

"Good afternoon Aizen-sama," I bowed to him in regard, yet it was hard to keep a straight face when I was bowing to the man who had clearly forced me to cross-dress.

"I appreciate you being here on time. It seems Harribel didn't take up too much of your time, did she?" He questioned with a hearty chuckle to me as he stepped into the mansion, motioning me to follow him.

To my dismay, though, I had found myself frozen to the spot of the entrance, aghast at what he just told me. How did he know I was working for Harribel? Did he also have knowledge about the other two?

"If you're wondering how I know of _all three_ of your bosses, I guess it's safe to say that they actually work for _me_, to say the least. Now come along, we don't have all day here…" Aizen-sama trailed off, beginning to wander far off ahead of me.

Could he have read my mind?

"No, I'm not a mind-reader, so please don't keep straggling along Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I answered back, and starting shuffling to him inside the house, making sure not to get clumsy and find myself tripping over my blasted uniform. Although it did fit comfortably, that did not mean that this outfit was easy to get used to. After I was done with this, I was definitely going to make sure to talk to those three about Aizen-sama.

"You see this door here?" He pointed with a slim finger. "This is where all the supplies are, so please don't hesitate to find what you need in there. It should be everything you require to get the job done."

I nodded in understanding, peering inside just to discover over heaps and heaps of cleaning supplies it made my head nearly spin.

"Other than that, you can start on cleaning on the rooms right now. There should be no one in the rooms, as my sons have departed for the shopping center earlier, while Gin, Tousen, and I will be going to a meeting. The staff should be on break as well, so you'll have no trouble cleaning out this entire mansion before I get back."

And with that speedy explanation, Aizen-sama left me without a word to retort, yet turned around just as fast to inform, "Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that when you're finished, just meet me at my study, and I expect you to be there no later than 7:30, alright? If not, your paycheck will be decreased severely. I do not stand for imperfection, are we clear Ulquiorra?"

Abruptly as that, he departed without another comment, closing the front door with an echoing _creak_ that resounded throughout the house. Thus leaving me all alone in this large palace. By myself. Alone.

How delightful.

* * *

I'm actually being sincere in the idea of how it was quite nice of Aizen-sama to have left me to appreciate the silence of his home while doing my job. God only knows how much of a racket I hear on a day-to-day basis.

In less than half an hour I was already making excellent progress throughout the house, getting from tasks such as cleaning the chimney, brushing the floor, and even vacuuming the rug in record time. This was the easiest occupation I could have ever applied for.

Speaking of applied, after I had finished cleaning Aizen-sama's study room— which now seemed to contain an aquarium that wasn't there last week with only two grotesque-looking goldfish with the names of Aaroneiro and Arrueririe— I had removed the application from out of my apron's pocket (I shortly completed it after my interview) and set it quietly on Aizen-sama's desk, in the case he might've wanted some references of where I was currently working after all.

Thinking about it now, he seemed to have a good idea where I worked, if I can recall correctly. But my better judgment decided to just leave it there, only in caution if he didn't know where else I worked. Although I highly doubt that.

The only dormitory I actually had difficulty with was one of the rooms upstairs, having the interior decoration as that of a complete pothead, or someone similar to that status. This, and the fact of whoever lived in this room actually kept a bug farm tempted me just to pack up and leave, but my greed dominated disgust greatly from ever thinking about it again. I really do despise bugs; they're such revolting things.

After getting nearly every room done in the estate, I had finally made my way to the last room on the second floor, although I was purposefully avoiding it out of instinct. There was just this throbbing feeling inside of my gut that was telling me I wasn't going to like this room. Yet, for the benefit of receiving a hefty paycheck, I shrugged that feeling away and made my way inside to finally be done for this week.

* * *

It was worse than I had imagined.

The room inside looked like it had been struck by a tornado, accompanied by a windstorm and a blizzard. And I was actually trying to put that in the nicest way possible, as there honestly were no words in the human vocabulary to have described how horrendous this particular room looked. It was absolutely freezing in there, and my apartment is usually 64 degrees, so that says a lot coming from me.

The bedroom's walls were painted an achingly dull blue, although most of it was hidden by a huge selection of posters of swords, guns, and any type of feline species that wasn't a domestic housecat on display. The king-sized bed left much to be desired, as the covers were not even on the bed entirely, but hanging limply on a nearby desk-lamp while the bed only had some worn-out fabric pillows along with a incorrectly-placed mattress.

Unsurprisingly, the floor had to match what the rest of the room was like, it being littered with tattered clothes ranging from minor tears on t-shirts to total holes stained dryly with blood on jackets. Presumably I believed the blood not to be the owner's own red fluid, but I wasn't going to examine further more into it.

The blood might be infected with an STD for all I know.

* * *

After an excruciatingly tiresome hour making this bedroom look fully sanitary of any and all manners of bacteria, I was finally done. Never had I felt so much of my vigor drain out of me in less than a day. I naturally laid my heavy, straining body unto the bed, completely forgetting I was in a stranger's room, but treating it like my apartment when I came back from a long day's work. This bed… was _so_ comfortable compared to the one I had in my home… But then my reasoning came up to me and punched me square in the jaw.

_What was I doing? Just because I'm awfully tired doesn't mean I should sleep on the job, especially in a room I knew clearly wasn't my own_, I thought in disbelief for what I was trying to do, but then logic stepped in to kick my reasoning hard in the shins, dozing me off into a much well-deserved slumber.

_Well, it wasn't like anybody was coming any time soon, if Aizen-sama was correct in telling me. It was only 6:30, so I had an estimated hour to rest before I had to make my way back to Aizen-sama's office_, my logic argued, but no one was arguing back as my eyes began to slowly, yet surely close in fatigue.

I don't know how, but I suddenly began to instinctually crawl even deeper into the bed, even going so far to actually _cuddling_ inside the sheets. Cuddling, out of all things...

Damn my tired body, damn my three annoying jobs, and DAMN this inconceivably comfy bed…

It didn't help that the scent of the mattress, (More or less the actual room) had such an intoxicating scent in calming me down. Not even those pricey scented candles Inoue Orihime gave to me as a present had relaxed me this easily. The fragrance was that of something exotic I have never smelled before in my life, and I work at a perfume store, so it was perplexing how I couldn't have sensed such a foreign aroma.

_It doesn't matter, however_, I thought without a care, something I never do, so I must've been _really_ at ease if I found myself thinking things like that.

I dug deeper into the soft, silky pillows and freely allowed sleep to overpower me in one fell swoop, collapsing until I sensed nothing but the heavy, musky scent of the fabric.

Hmmmmmmmmm…

* * *

"What the fuck!?"

I woke with a jolt of alarm from the shout that had abruptly ended my peaceful slumber, trying to search for the source of whomever had disrupted my sudden sleep attack. My disheveled appearance met with a flabbergasted one as my irritated emerald eyes locked on to the teal-colored orbs of the other. I looked up and down at the intruder cautiously as my vision began to regain its clarity. He didn't look like anything to be alarmed about, so I mentally breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't awoken by a threat, but just a blue-haired, athletic man that had to weirdly have no shirt on at the moment.

My brain stopped for a second at what I was just observing and obviously staring at. The subject observed being the stranger's wet, chiseled, and _completely shirtless_ chest.

He was shirtless. And very, _very _wet. He looked like something out of an Abercrombie & Fitch ad, and I know for sure that outside was definitely NOT raining at all.

A light bulb went off in my head as I remembered rapidly of why that shockingly-cerulean hair looked so familiar…

And then it hit me. HARD.

"Why the flying fuck are you sleeping in MY bed?? In MY room?? Who the fuck are you anyways!?" He bellowed out incredulously, and looking downright bewildered at the scene in front of him.

I guess I'd have the same way of responding too, noticing a cross-dressing male stranger sleeping in my very own bedroom. I'd at least be less loud about it, though.

Snapping back to reality, I calmly stepped out of the man's bed while not paying any more attention in the slightest. It was bad enough I had found myself entirely _gawking_ at this man's figure, but the fact that I realized he was the same guy (The hair gave it away) who also shoved me harshly into the pavement last week had only made it worse. MUCH, MUCH worse. When the hell did I go all _kawaii-desu_ psychobabble for an asshole? Never.

"Hmph… It's none of your concern," I muttered to him, fixing his bed as speedily as I could've managed with my nimble fingers. It wasn't exactly the best excuse I could come up with, but did I actually have to offer any reason for someone I wasn't even supposed to talk to at all?

Of course not.

"The hell!? You were just fucking _napping_ in _my_ room, in _my_ bed, and you expect me just to be all, '_Oh that's just fucking fine and dandy with me'_?" He growled in an irritated tone, pointing an accusing finger as if it was meant to do anything. It looked like he didn't find my answer as helpful as I put it since he was nearly fuming at my reply.

In response, all I did was simply pick up my feather-duster that I accidentally dropped from my grasp when I fell asleep and strolled over to the door, only stating to him as I discreetly glanced back at him from over my shoulder with three _little _words..

"Deal with it."

A eery silence passed between us after I had said that. At least that had shut up his absurdly boisterous mouth.

"…Wrong fucking answer."

This didn't seem to had set a happy mood for him (Not that I wanted it to), since the next thing I knew, I abruptly found myself facing him yet again—his facial features looking to be oddly serious than his shocked one earlier—and then suddenly thrusted to the nearest wall, knocking down a couple posters as my skull collided with the wall.

"Listen here you fucking little fag…" He seethed to me as he inched towards me in a deadest manner. It did not look like he was here to just threaten me, rather by the glint of his downcast, mischievous eyes he was expecting to do _some_ physical harm on me. There was no maniacal grin like the one he had on plastered on his brutish face the first time I came into contact with him, but just a menacing scowl that was prepared to kill any weakling standing in his way.

I felt stunned, in all honesty, since never had any person I've ever met (Excluding that barbaric imbecile Barragan) actually tried to _assault_ me and be _successful_. I must admit the ingrate had caught me by surprise.

However… I was no weakling that could just be toyed with.

"I don't fuckin' care if my old dick of a father Aizen got you cleaning around here, but you better fucking listen to me, alright? Hell if I'm going to be spoken to like that, as if I'm fucking below you," He harshly whispered, narrowing his eyes in contempt. " I don't take shit like that from ANYONE, so if you wanna be around here getting the chores done in this fucking house without any of your limbs missing, I fuckin' suggest you to respect me, got it?"

I would've liked to gladly spit in his face right there and then, that venomous look of his being wiped off would've actually made my day, but I instead just turned my eyes to stop looking at him.

If he was telling the truth about being one of Aizen-sama's kids, I couldn't just get rid of him and throw him in a body bag—_although I would've like to_. There would be hell to pay if I did that, but I wasn't going to be told what to do by someone who clearly couldn't hold much self-restraint to follow even _his own advice_.

"_What…_ did you say?" I whispered in a threatening retort, offended at the threat he was clearly addressing to me. As if _he_ knew what I had to go through _every day_ in this ungrateful world, only to end up with barely enough to call myself as _'financially well-off'_. He had _NO_ idea, and that just infuriated me even more beyond comparison...

"I said…" He remarked viciously to me and instantly slammed both of his rough hands on the wall, forcing me to face his trashy, rugged face and inching even closer to my face so much that our noses were practically touching each other.

"...Respect me."

I did not expect one of Aizen-sama's kids to be such a demanding individual. I couldn't help but widen my eyes in surprise— but not from fear— this man acted so bratty for me to even consider feeling intimidation by him.

The close contact between us made me gratuitously feel his hot, berated breath press unto me, making me inwardly squeamish and uncomfortable than I would have preferred. His electric, fiery blue orbs boring into my own eyes were so near each other, I could virtually feel the untamed nature radiating off of them.

Wait. Did I just think that?

Ugh… that woman roommate of mine has got to stop switching my novels with her cheesy romance books.

My mind was finally able to put itself into gear as I quickly shot a glimpse of the time from a nearby alarm clock in the bedroom, it reading _7:20_ in bold, red numbers. _Damn, if things kept up like this, I'll never be able get to Aizen-sama's office in time_, I thought anxiously as I bit my bottom lip, though the rest of my facial expression still looked the same.

I continued to ponder in grimace in the situation I was in and evaluated in my head, _If I didn't do anything, I would be inconveniently delayed from finishing my duty of cleaning this palace, considering how stubborn this individual looks to be. And if I remember correctly, Aizen-sama wanted me to have his home clean punctually by 7:30. This also had to regrettably be the last room I needed to finish for the week…_

Putting two and two together, that would only equal one thing for me.

A lesser paycheck.

"Hey! Are you fucking deaf or something? I sai- Hmmmffrrggh!?"

He needed to be silenced immediately. I almost felt thankful I did not let go of my feather duster to clean out his dirty mouth.

"You are being vulgar. Leave me alone." Was all I commented to him as I repeatedly dusted his face, him trying to struggle to break free from my silent wrath.

…Trash deserves to be treated like trash.

"Gah! Fucking stop it already!"

Ignoring his idiotic request, I kept sending a barrage of swipes at his face, the dust collected from all the places I cleaned with it now being released onto his shocked expression. I abruptly finished my flurry of attacks on him the second he found himself lying on his bed, giving me enough of a chance to retreat. I could've taken him, but right now was just NOT the time for sparring practice.

"I will be leaving now," I informed the blue-haired individual as I found my opening to escape him. He was too busy trying to get out from my relentless strike he hadn't even noticed that I already was walking to the doorway to leave. Such a predictable fool.

The expression on his face would've been something to feel smug about if it was under _different _circumstances.

But it's not.

I hate him already.

And he's trash.

All I heard was an incessant amount of coughing and hacking from his room when I left, yet right when I was a sufficient distance away from his room, I heard him call out to me in that insincere, crude manner that was distinctly his.

"What the fuck's your problem you stupid bitch!?" He bellowed out to me like some wild animal that's been punished to stay outside. I honestly find the outside a suitable place for a beast like him to stay at. Maybe if I still keep this occupation as a housekeeper long enough, I'll discuss it with Aizen-sama…

"Get back here already! This is not fucking over!"

* * *

I didn't even bother to look back at his idiotic face as I paced down the corridors to make my way towards Aizen's office; I already knew that the irritating man's presence that was howling at me a minute ago had vanished.

It seems like he didn't bother to stalk me down to his father's studying room after all.

I stood in front of his office's door for a couple of minutes to compose myself before I reached my hand to knock at his door until I heard from the other side say, "Please come in Ulquiorra."

I did not know whether I should've felt shocked or embarrassed for him to know that I was standing at his door, but then again it seems this man was more than just a knowing figure—rather a perceptive one.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I replied back to him in the most respectable way I could muster out. He was the man who was in charge of my paycheck, after all. I went inside his office to observe all the similar items and furniture I had gazed upon earlier when I first got here.

It seemed everything was perfectly arranged just as before, except for the only difference being Aizen-sama sitting in his chair with a cup of tea in his hand, and his other holding a darkened sheet of paper he was clearly reading silently to himself. It didn't look like he had even spared a glance towards my application, as it was still lying on the same position I left in on his desk idly.

"It looks like you have completed your task quite well, Ulquiorra." He spoke in a soothing tone, his eyes not once leaving the paper he was keenly analyzing with utmost interest. "I take it you had no problems in keeping this home clean on your first week?"

"…"

" _I don't take shit like that from ANYONE, so if you wanna be around here getting the chores done in this fucking house without any of your limbs missing, I fuckin' suggest you to respect me, got it?"_

I had a sudden flashback about what happened earlier with that blue-haired individual; the sudden urge to tell him of the annoyance of one of his offspring, however, was far overshadowed by my necessity to keep this job and to not seem as a nuisance to this man.

In another perspective, I highly had this deep feeling that even if I was going to tell him, it might have probably ended in my demise, judging by this character's calm, yet overwhelmingly daunting aura.

"…Not at all Aizen-sama," I said to him, following my good judgment of choosing logic over instinct; it has always been that way for me.

"…Well then, I am very pleased to hear that from you, as you see…" Aizen-sama replied, finally leaving his eyes off of that anonymous paper and only to look directly at me.

I rather preferred he was still looking at that sheet of paper instead of me.

"…my last housekeeper made a few nitpickings she could not tolerate when it was her first week here, and let's just say…" He told me eerily as he took a long sip of his tea while still boring his eyes into mine similar to razor-sharp spears.

"… She had to suddenly resign."

For one of the few times in this mediocre life of mine, I began a sense of unease within myself. What is this feeling called again? Nervousness, was it? I think so, and I did NOT want to feel this again anytime soon.

"Ah, I almost forgot to recall, seeing as how you've gotten this home of mine clean this week, I should probably give you your paycheck now, shouldn't I? A promise is a promise after all." He then unexpectedly said to me, his tone back to being calm once more, or should I say much less nerve-wracking to me? Either way, I felt a wave of relief wash over me, surprisingly as I found to myself, yet I didn't exactly show it physically.

Aizen-sama, without delay, inclined in his chair to remove his checkbook from out of his back pocket and commenced to write digits unto the thin sheet of paper that I considered to be my paycheck and passed it to me in a moment's notice.

I have never seen so many zeroes in my life.

"I'm sure this amount should suffice your financial needs, now if you'll excuse me," He then told me while he started to make his way to the door.

I still blankly stared at the paycheck, basically speechless from the amount I received from him. "I have other matters to attend to, but before I leave, Ulquiorra…"

I immediately snapped out of my dumbstruck expression and turned towards his direction to meet his attention, knowing it was important to be on his level of appreciation.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Seeing as how you did such a good job taking care of the house for this week, I'll begin to expect more out of you from now on. Therefore, I would humbly ask that you begin to be more punctual on finishing your duties." He said to me with that deceiving smile of his, I truthfully couldn't find anything else to say, so I ended up politely nodding.

"I have been lenient on you this week since it's your first time working here, but be sure to be more accurate on finishing when I ask you to. I have heard from reliable sources for you to be a very prompt individual, and I will not expect less of these expectations, are we clear?"

It almost sounded like Aizen-sama was on the borderline of lecturing me and threatening me at the same time, and I honestly just stood there quiet while listening with my utmost attention. It's better to just listen in this case as it seems like there wasn't anything I could've said back anyway.

There was no opening for argument.

No area for me to complain against.

His way of dealing with things was on the dot. This man was flawless, both in ruthlessness and persuasion.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, I humbly apologize for the inconvenience and will make sure to meet your fair standards." I apologized to him while bowing politely, secretly loathing the one particular blue-haired individual that had gotten me into being lectured/threatened by Aizen-sama in the first place.

"It's good to feel someone to be so loyal to meeting my needs. You can rest assured Ulquiorra that if you follow what I ask of you, you will be highly rewarded as a loyal servant to me." As he said this, Aizen proceeded to leave the door of his office, nodding in my direction and adding a final note, "You shall start next week's task just like this week and may leave my house when you are ready to leave. Adieu for now, Mr. Schiffer."

And with that, Aizen-sama quietly left the room with a silent click on closing the door, leaving me in his office with a very hefty paycheck.

I waited for a good amount of time to make sure I didn't cross his path when I left his house, and after five minutes, I decided it was safe to leave his office and made way for the entrance door to get back home, or at least to the nearest bank in town.

Alas, I had to have ended up running into one of his business associates, Ichimaru Gin, out of all people to run into.

"Oh? Ya goin' already?" He asked me with those narrowed eyes of his. I find it a wonder he could even see with his eyes looking as constricted as that.

"Yes, Gin. I shall be coming next week to complete my tasks, now if you'll excuse me, I must leave now." Although I was still being respectful to Gin-sama, I honestly found him to be quite irksome in his peculiar behaviors, and just wanted to leave his presence before his agitating conversations would prevent me from leaving.

"Well, alright then, I'll go tell Grimmy that his new housekeeper's comin' back to play next week then…"

"…Grimmy?" I curiously said to him, knowing that behind that forged smile of his hid something from me that probably seemed important for me to know.

"Don't ya know? Ya were just flirting with him this week, silly Ulqui-chan!"

…Ulqui-chan?

Gin instantly made it to my list of unwanted nuisances.

If he wasn't there already, he was now.

"Eh? Ya still feeling a little weird in the head, Ulqui-chan? I was talking about the kitty now, Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" I inquisitively questioned, not knowing anyone by the name as ridiculous as _Grimmjow_. Unless… he meant the man that had basically tried to physically attack me in that room? But how did he know about that? It wouldn't be a surprise if my assumption was correct, so I took a shot at it.

"Gin… Were you spying on me?" I suspiciously asked the silver-haired individual with a raised eyebrow. That would be the only possible explanation of how he had known about me and… this so-called _Grimmjow's_ confrontation.

"_Maayyybbbbeeeee_…" He sang lightly in reply, now turning away from me and heading into a shady hallway that had to outlandishly have no lighting.

Strange how it wasn't like that before when I entered that same hall to vacuum earlier.

"Me and Grimmy will see ya around next week, Ul-chan, probably even _soooonnneeerrr…_"

After that last sentence, Gin instantly dissipated from my vision, his silhouette vanishing into the darkness of the hallway, and leaving me back alone near the entrance with my own mind perplexed by his statement.

"Sooner? I would not like to think so…" I muttered evenly to myself as I resumed walking out of the door and into the early evening of the day.

I couldn't also forget to question my employers from my other occupations. Somehow they had connections to Aizen-sama, and I needed to discover what they were, and what they knew about him. The fact about how he knew about all _three of them _was highly peculiar, so it must be equal to believe that they knew about him as well. Possibly even that pest Grimmjow.

I doubt Aizen-sama was hiding anything from me, I was only just curious. He did act like a particularly shady character… It would only be fair to know how he knew already so much about me in less than two weeks.

As I walked out into the similar driveway I once was at previously, I took a quick glance back at the mansion's windows, seeing a flash of a blurry azure whiz past one of the frames, only for it to be gone when I blinked. _I must've been seeing things_, I believed with a wave of my shoulders, and then entered inside the limo that had been awaiting my arrival, Tesla already in the chauffer's seat.

Today… had been a very eccentric day.

"_Get back here already! This is not fucking over!"_

I looked uninterestingly outside the scenery as the vehicle tranquilly drove past a number of buildings, the late evening sky slowly darkening into the coolly serene night with every mile the vehicle quickly went past.

Days such as these should be banned from existence.

* * *

**AN**: And there's the end of chapter 4! See? There was at least two Espada in it, that being Grimmjow and that Aaroneiro guy (Too bad I made him a fish :D ). So tell me, did I rush with this chapter? I'm still trying to figure out how to transition better and just get good with writing in general, so I hope I didn't do too bad. Figuring out how to end this chapter was a little annoying though. That's how this chapter ended up being so freakishly lengthy because of it. 0_0;

The next chapter will be a little different… As in a different character perspective this time, but just so it explains a few things in the chapter after that one… and you'll see why soon enough. ^_^ BTW, don't forget to R&R, it makes my day seeing those reviews. Until next time then! *Goes off with Neliel to ride in a helicopter*


	5. ReStarting Shift

**AN:** OMG OMG I'm so sorry for having not updated in two weeks. D: My computer has been acting really laggy lately, and then it had to freeze on me right when I got my chapter done, and I didn't even get to save! *Angst* I got to make sure to save like every five minutes so I don't have to type out all my future chapters later. Other than that annoying setback, I hope you guys like the fifth chapter of this fic. I'm trying to go with the Romanized versions of their names on the Bleach Wiki, but damn do they always change it all the time! So I'm really sorry if you're wondering why some names spell out differently than they do, but that's just how it is ppl. ^_^;

Okay, here we go with Grimmjow's retelling of the previous chapter, ok? A new perspective for now and foreshadowing of the next chapters work out just fine, yeah? *Bangs head against wall for stealing a catchphrase*

* * *

**_Charging Service: ReStarting Shift_**

I know that I'm not the person that deserved the best days, but damn…this day couldn't have started (_and ended_) as frustratingly as I wanted it to be.

I guess God thinks I'm too much of an asshole to get that kind of treatment. Screw the world.

"Grimmjow! Hey! Fucking pussycat! Wake your lazy-ass up already!"

A pillow was sent hurtling towards me, snapping me awake and off of my unkempt bed, for starters. It knocked me off the fucking bed for Christ's sake!

"What the shit!? Noitora you son of a bitch! What was that for!?" I yelled in annoyance at being woken up, rubbing my head from the direct contact it had forcibly made with the floor.

"It's already 10 in the morning, dipshit," He started with a sneer, revealing his nasty whites to me. I hated his fucking teeth so goddamned much; he was just asking for them to be ripped out of his mouth.

"And Aizen wants us to get the fuck out of the house right now. We can't come back until eight cuz of some stupid shit I wasn't listening to, so get fucking dressed already. I'm already leaving, so don't be waiting for me or anything. Got it, retard?"

I responded by tossing the nearest object to his annoying face, that being my alarm clock and him narrowly missing it. My sibling just walked out of my door with a snicker, disappearing from my room for the time being. Damn Noitora.

"Asshole," I muttered with a grimace, reaching for the nearest shirt and jeans on the floor to put on. It has been quite a long time since I first began to live here, and I still feel like shit at being raised here. There always had to be someone to control me; fuck rules, I say. Let just the chaos run wild. It's easier that way.

I took a quick survey around the room to make sure everything was in place, which technically wasn't since I don't bother myself with fixing my room like a damn preteen. I'm 18, not fucking 12 years old.

Once I got all ready to leave my hell-hole of a house, I slid down the railings of the stairs, pondering at which poor soul I was going to have to thrash to a bloody pulp today.

It's not that I was violent or anything (Ok _maybe I was, but who gives a shit?_), it's just that I knew I was good at it. It gave me an intense feeling of such mortifyingly wonderful satisfaction it should honestly be freaking illegal—actually, I think assaulting others is….

Fuck. Let me rephrase all of that.

To explain in detail, you know how some people love getting off from jacking off to porn? Or when people get turned on by whips and all that kinky crap? If you want to hear my take on it, fighting is kind of like that to me.

Every time I'm in a fight with someone, it gives the feeling as if storming fireworks are buzzing off in my head and for the finale, a giant _BANG_ rocketing off in blinding lights to finish it off. Don't you be laughing at me alright? I'm being fucking serious here. My mind feels like it's going on a type of euphoria I never experience at all when I'm just sitting and rotting away my ass at home. I guess you could say I'm _addicted _to fighting, if that clears anything up.

Although, people should really be calling me a fucking hero by now, rather than a psycho.

I think that right after I got into hurting just anyone who looked strong enough to fight me, the crime rate in this town has gone down a freaking lot—I should be given a Nobel Prize or some shit like that.

"Yo Shawlong! Let's get a move on!" I greeted to my chauffeur/servant/friend (_Eh… the guy was pretty much a lot of things_) when my feet landed loudly on the disgustingly shiny marble tile.

"Where to, Grimmjow-sama?" He prompted in agreement as he led me outside to where the limo was waiting. I've lived here for so long in this place that limos don't even faze me the way they used to.

"I'm gonna go with the mall today. There's nothing much else to do anywhere else at this time anyway," I remarked with a scowl as I glanced lazily at the time on my wristwatch. It was now at least a quarter past eleven.

Shit.

I got to make sure to stop staying up so late getting into bar fights all the time.

"Yes sir. I will contact IlForte and the others to meet us there for some company," Shawlong added as he opened the car door for me, allowing me to enter the limo.

"Alright. Hopefully I can find someone to try to get in a scuffle with before the day is fuckin' over."

"Right… A scuffle, Grimmjow-sama."

* * *

"Argh… Man, I'm getting effing bored here!"

Turns out today had to be as boring as hell for me. It was already half past five, and I still haven't found anyone to mess around with, nobody strong enough looking to have a good fight with me. My urge of irritation prompted me to kick over a nearby garbage can to relieve some of the stress I was feeling, warily surprising some people who were also at the mall. I only had to bear a menacing glare towards their directions to make them scurry away like the weak mice they were. _Wussies_.

Life was just fucking fantastic.

"Better to find something for you to entertain yourself then, eh King?" One of my 'friends'—Di Roy—suggested in a snide remark to me with a toothy grin plastered on his stupid face. They were more like followers but whatever, they were cool. They worked where I lived, so it's not like I just saw them around whenever I felt like it.

On a more important thought though… I angrily asked myself:

_Was he making fun of me?_

In return, I gave him a predatorily maniacal grin, seething through my canines, "Yeah, do you wanna goddamn help out in _fixing that_?"

He fidgeted anxiously to his spot right after I said that, and sunk in behind another of my buddies, IlForte, who only shrugged in slight annoyance at the action. It's not my fault. The little fucker always liked to play around with me like that, so what the hell was HIS problem? Jeez…

I got booted out of the fucking house (_Along with that weird as fuck brother of mine Noitora, but who really cares about his creepy-ass anyway?) _for no specified reason from my own _father_ Aizen. Honestly, who the fuck did he think he was? The bastard was an annoying prick of a dad, but at least this guy had money, which is a lot better than the other guy who had adopted me.

Oh yeah, about that tidbit there. I forgot to mention the tiny fact that me and Noitora aren't his fucking _real_ kids (Like _he would ever consider getting any_), but just adopted. Then again, is it really that shocking that we weren't at all?

Mr. _Aizen-sama _(_AKA my bastard of a father_) was basically using us as a way to come off as a friendly guy to all his lousy business partners and the even _lousier_ tabloids, but no one really knew how much of a bitch he really was underneath.

_**God**_. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil. I can't wait for the day he drops dead and I'm left with all his cash. Maybe if I have enough, I can sponsor some kind of fighting tournament like they always do in those video games that have people beat the shit out of each other. Yeah, that would be the _shit_ there…

"Grimmjow… if you're so bent out on your craving bloodlust for the _umpteenth_ time, why don't you go talk to Neliel? She's right over there, by the way," Ilforte stated, raising his index finger to her direction, snapping me out of my dazing thoughts.

And what do you fucking know? Neliel was there, and with her pansy-ass friends in the shopping mall, nonetheless. On instinct, I cracked my knuckles in absolute glee at this opportune moment.

This was going to be good.

"Hey! Nel! Nel!" I hollered in a maddening fashion, rushing my way towards her so she can see me. The look of shock and utter discomfort suddenly appearing on her face when she saw me only made me widen my smile even more in excitement.

"G-Grimmjow? W-What are you doing here?" She asked sheepishly, giving a quick nudge to her two friends, motioning for them to leave. Momentarily they did, though I could sense the apprehension from them when they had left me alone with her.

Oh yeah, this was really going to be _fucking good_.

"What do you think? I'm just here to find someone to fight with," I bluntly stated to her in an annoyed tone. Despite how tough I was acting around her, I already knew she could kick my ass (_She was freakishly strong, so it was weird),_ but that didn't mean I would stop trying to get at her. For as long as I've known I lived for the thrill of the fight, no matter who I'm fighting. Boy. Girl. I don't fucking care, as long as they're strong enough to brawl, I'm all game.

"Is there something else? Usually I don't see you or _him_ around here on a Friday. Shouldn't you be picking up fights around the theater today?" Nel questioned, darting her eyes from left to right watchfully in caution.

I raised my eyebrow inquisitively at the mentioning of _him_, remembering who she was referring to. I almost completely forgot that it was _his_ fault for being the one who put that beautifully nasty scar across her face a long time ago. But that's for another day to talk about.

"Do you really have to fucking know?" I replied in a calm tone, freaking her out even more. Man, it was fun playing mind games with people. It just made battling them all the more blood-curdling.

"I'm bored as hell and need a good thrill," I half-lied to her directly, putting my hands into my pockets. My insanely large smile stated otherwise, though. "And you're just the right kind of person to help me out with that. And I don't know about that prick Noitora. I haven't seen him all day anyway."

"Oh! Thank goodness then, but Grimmjow… you know what always happens every time you try to fight me…" Neliel replied with a sigh of relief.

What the fuck was she expecting I was going to do? That I was going to rape her or some shit like that? Hell if I ever do that. I may be a little psychotic, but I wasn't a sex fiend. I have WAY too much pride to lower myself for that crap (_Like I even had to. Girls from every direction threw themselves at me like I was target practice… both for looks and because of Aizen_), yet I wouldn't be surprised if IlForte's little fruitcake of a brother was. Szayel practically screams "Molester."

But all this talk was making me disgruntled; I did not come to Neliel to _talk_. Grimmjow_ Jaegerjaquez_ doesn't _talk_ like some kind of teenage bitch during her period—that was Noitora's job. (_I prefer my original surname that I had since I was an orphan rather than changing it to Sosuke; for that one time Aizen wasn't being a complete dick to me and was cool with it_)

I guess I'd have to be the one to start it off again. Whatever gets things pacing and giving me that sense of a thrill again…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go at it!"

"…Wait, what?"

I decided to start off the fight first by lunging at her with a quick right jab at her stomach, only for her to nimbly dodge out of my reach in a speedy back-stride.

"Grimmjow! Do you want us to get arrested? Again?" Nel asked exasperatedly, her expression just shrieking: _Royally pissed_. It wasn't like this was the first time I tried to fight her in a public place, so I don't see why she was having such a bitchy fit over fighting here now.

"You know you talk too fucking much!?" I answered in irritation as I rushed in for another punch aimed at her head this time. What a shocker (_Insert sarcasm here_) that she ended up blocking it with a mighty sweep of her forearm.

Bah, well I'd get pissed if our little spar had ended early anyway.

"You're really asking for it, Grimmjow. Why do you always want to fight so much? Can't we just talk as friends for once?," She demanded in a concerned voice, still keeping her arm raised to hinder from me from moving my fist any closer to her lime-haired face.

Ugh… What is it with girls always wanting to fucking talk all the time!? This is why I don't even try going out of my way with battling women; it's less of a hassle with dudes. This only further increased my need to try to at least land a blow on her. I countered by taking a step back and tried to deliver a fierce axe kick aiming vertically towards her, hoping to catch her off her guard.

To my flat out disappointment, Neliel ended up sidestepping my attack and started to retreat away from me, making a break for the nearest possible route to escape.

_Not this shit again_, I thought with fuming anger. She always had to run away every time our fight started to get good. For such a freaking strong girl, she sure did like to act like a coward sometimes. Neliel must be loca (_**1**_) if she thinks I was going to let her escape from me.

"Get fucking back here!" I bellowed in rage as I followed her trail in quick, agile steps, leaving my subordinates even farther away than they already were. (_What_ _could they have done anyway?_) If I had to chase her around this shitty place like a fucking _cat and mouse_, then so be it, I will.

I wasn't going to let my prey get away.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour until I was finally able to catch up to Neliel, cornering her as she stood at the edge of a fountain made for some suckers to throw money in it. She was making quite a scene for the dumbasses that were in the area there too, as they gaped at her as if she grew three heads on her neck. It had been a good thing, though. I was starting to run out of breath just trying to keep a yard's distance close to her quick ass.

"Alright then, where were we?" I mused with a sly smile as she turned slowly to face me with a glare and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're such a kid," She whined with a pout as she still stayed put in her spot, practically rooted there while folding her arms below her chest. The hell? Why is she calling me a kid when she was the one that stuck tongues out at people and goes on fucking kiddy rides for _fun_?!

"I'll tell you when I care." I gave a deep scowl in return as I slowly cantered my way towards her. "I just don't see why you always gotta be so stubborn all the time. Tch. Not like you got anywhere else to run now."

…

…

A sigh ushered out of her mouth in irritation, shaking her head in conjunction with the action. Another inconsiderable amount of time passed between us before she stated, "We'll see about that now, won't we?"

My god! Finally! She was going to take this seriously! I gave a mad cackle in reply to her statement and leaped onto the upper platform she was still positioned at, getting into a fighting stance at the ready.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna-!"

"Holy shit it's _YOU_!"

…

Why? _Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy????_

We both turned our heads at the source of whoever said that, me being incredulous at whom, out of all people to come at the worst times, it had to be _Noitora_! _HIM AGAIN!?_

"N-Noitora!?" Neliel blanched in shock at seeing the eye patched dickwad, who looked at us with surprise, and then contempt at my green-haired opponent.

"You bitch! The fuck are you doing here!?" He screamed, storming to us, looking very, very pissed. I would've thought it was hella funny if it wasn't for the fact that he interrupted my fight with Neliel. That faggot.

"Uh… Grimmjow, I gotta go! I'll see you later!" Nel squealed in giddiness as she tried to step off the platform to leave the scene before Noitora got too close for her to escape. In frustration, I instinctively grabbed her wrist roughly and threatened through gritted fangs, "Like hell you are. I did not fuckin' chase ya for an ENTIRE HOUR just for you to leave because of Noitora you bitch."

"NEL! OUT OF MY WAY MOTHERFUCKER! NEL!" Noitora exclaimed in a maddening rage as he still kept stomping over here, shoving some stupid people that were retarded enough to be in his way. This still didn't stop me from letting her go. I was going to have my fight, whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm really sorry for this Grimmjow…"

"…The fuck are you talking about? Sorry for wha-"

I was in confusion of what she was apologizing for until I instantly felt the wind knocked out of me, looking absolutely perplexed at what the hell just happened until my eyes noticed one of her heels digging into my solar plexus roughly. Making me lose my grip on her, I staggered backwards in order to regain my breath from her, only for me to unfortunately be launched away by another kick from Nel, sending me inside the chilling water of the fountain.

Wait a fucking minute. Did she just roundhouse-kick me into a fountain!?

THAT. GODDAMN. BITCH.

I was SOOOO going to get her sorry ass once I got out. I FUCKING SWEAR.

"I hope the next time we meet Grimmjow, you'll be a little more tamer… See you around," Neliel shouted once the rest of my body splashed fully into the murky water, her stepping off and dashing away from a hugely fuming Noitora giving chase to her.

At first, I blinked once in befuddlement at what just happened. It came down to two things. One was that what just happened to me was seriously pathetic. Two was coming to the realization I was _still floating_ inside the fountain. Unless I was a fucking merman, I was pretty sure I couldn't breathe this shitty water, so it came down to one more epiphany of what I should probably do next.

I needed to get some air.

"Huuaaaggghh!" I gasped out in panted breaths as I raised myself immediately out of the water. Once I was released from that filthy water's clutches, I realized that Nel and Noitora vanished from my sight the minute I managed to get out. I hissed in discomfort as the cold water finally settled in with my skin like a fresh knife wound; the only difference was that I couldn't kick the ever-living shit out of the water. And I wasn't going to bother trying.

On another note, it honestly felt like I had a penny lodged into one of my ears. The fuck?

I was practically drenched from that disgusting water, and I was in no mood to go after those two little fuckers now. I needed a shower. I gave icy glares to all the passerby's that had witnessed what just happened to me. Damn retards. Haven't they ever heard of minding their own fucking business?

"Shawlong, we're going. Now," I whispered harshly to my chauffer as he and my crew finally came to my aid, though WAY too fucking late to help out in time. God these guys were so useless sometimes.

"Oh? What happened to you?" IlForte asked with mild curiosity, and even more obvious amusement. That son of a bitch was getting a kick out of me looking like I just jumped into a bloody lake.

"_Neliel and Noitora_ is what happened," I growled in irritation to my blonde friend as we quickly made our way to the limousine before I decided to snap anyone's arms off within the vicinity. Despite me being a very violent guy, I at least had some amount of self-control. A REALLY short amount of self-control. That alone deserved some merit, but whatever.

"Hmmm… Well, I guess that explains _that_ then," He lightly commented with a hum. Ilforte was really starting to piss me off. "We'll talk to you later then, Grimmjow-sama. We're still on break, according to Aizen. I don't think you'd mind if we just hung around here for the meantime?"

"_Tch_, do whatever you fucking want. Just don't get yourself killed or anything, dumbasses."

Thus after that I slammed the door with a resounding _BOOM, _not bothering to return their waves of goodbye as my limo drove off back to my house. Although, there was this weird feeling in the back of my head that I couldn't quite catch (Maybe it was from the water? I don't know). Something that sleazebag bro of mine told me before…

Oh crap. _Wait_.

It took only until I left Shawlong for him to go back to my gang and finally ENTERED the house (_It being completely devoid of any human life… God it feels creepy in here_) that I recalled an important detail as to why I shouldn't have been at home in the first place.

_We can't come back until eight…_

I looked back at my watch restlessly to check the time. Thank the fucking Lord that the thing was waterproof or else I would've screwed my ass over.

_7:04._

Contemplating whether it was a good idea or not to just waltz into my house at a time when I wasn't supposed to, I ended up shrugging it off and strolled on even further inside. I did LIVE here anyway, and it didn't look like Aizen was here either, so there wasn't any trouble I had to deal with at the moment.

If he did come home right NOW though… I'll just say Noitora forgot to tell me and that would be the end of that. Better him than me. He deserves it anyway—the jackass.

Deciding it was better to at least hang my shirt somewhere dry since I wasn't going to need it anyway, I casually removed my still-soaking t-shirt (_What the hell was in that water…?_) and tossed it into the nearest table that was beside me. I could just pick it up afterwards. Not like there wasn't anybody home or anything.

"Tch. After this, I better get me some grub... I'm feelin' kind of blegh after all this…" I muttered to myself in consideration, reaching for the doorknob of my room with a slight turn of my hand.

To say I was surprised when I walked inside my room would be an understatement—it was more like someone just dropped a fucking bombshell on me, left, then came back to wreck my psyche even more beyond that.

What the hell was going on here!?

Not only was my room clean for once (That alone almost sent me reeling into shock), but it looked to be like someone was lying in my bed, if not actually sleeping IN IT. Before I began to set myself into a frenzy of why there was a stranger slumbering in my bed, I made sure to check who it was first in the case it might be someone I know.

It wasn't the first time someone tried sleeping there—the time I almost jumped on the brainless dumbass who was retarded enough to nap there, the side of my face met with an extremely sharp sword, and an even sharper smile from the person who was holding it. Gin could be such a fucktard to me, I swear.

Both good and bad, it turned out not being the fox-faced bastard at all, as I observed in mild curiosity at the person just dreaming off into La-La Land, him not knowing that an unhinged lunatic was just a few feet away from his sleeping figure. I nearly let out a blatant snigger at the irony of it, yet it didn't yield me from cracking a crazily broad grin in pleasure of it all.

Maybe this person wouldn't mind fighting for their shitty lives once I woke them up? That thought alone sent me into shudders of sadistic incitement. Damn do I have problems…

Peering closer, my grin smacked right off of my face, replaced with a discontented frown, and an even more evident agitation as my brows furrowed in discontent. It was a _guy_, first off, which got me pissed, and even more peeved was the fact he was wearing a fucking _maid's costume._

"Ugh… fucking Aizen!" I gratingly snarled under my breath, my fists tightening to shaky balls to control myself from doing anything rash that could end up destroying my room. (_Hey, it was clean now and I should cherish it for as long as it last, since it won't be long_) I _was_ going to just simply shake the guy awake and tell him that he could take his gay hobo-ass home before I beat the shit out of him, but _noooooooo_—he just had to simply wear _that_ kind of gay uniform that had Aizen's fucking crest on it.

Again, this is another moment that had not been the first time to occur in this house—the last guy who dressed up in women's clothing had been some blonde dude who was recommended by Gin, but he was able to quit before anything got a little batshit crazy around here.

I didn't really care anything about people dressing up in other people's clothing—nah, not when I live in a household derived of dysfunctional family members and staff, including myself. It only begins to tick me off when said _cross dresser_ (Or just anyone really) is working for Aizen _cocksucker_ Sosuke that gets to me in a heartbeat.

Yeah… I know I got issues with the guy. I really have it that BAD against him—but damn does the guy fucking _deserve it_.

Even if it might sound unfair, I have a tremendously vast vehemence against people that work for that bastard, whether they wanted to or not. It's just part of my principles; it makes up who I am, and this raven-haired asshole isn't going to deserve any sympathy.

I suddenly broke out of my thoughts as the man in front of me began to stir a little in his sleep, only mumbling some murmurs I couldn't make out except a tiny part of it.

"_Hmmmm… right away Aizen-sama…"_

…

…

Didn't expect that one. Putting the shock of that, and then adding the part where I still don't know who this weird freak was, it only came out to equal total disaster on my part.

"_What the fuck!?"_

* * *

After my turbulent shout at the smaller man in my bed, I accidentally woke up the dark-haired cross dresser from his sleep, his eyes snapping wide in alarm (_and surprise, I guess_) at what had just woke him up.

Tch, well either way it was time to wake the fuck up, Sleeping Beauty.

He glanced at every direction of my bedroom in high alert, trying to found the origin of whoever shouted him awake—which would actually be me. Heh.

Once his orbs finally landed on me, the air around us began to feel very awkward… Especially since he kept oddly gazing at me as if I was some kind of strange creature or something. It was really grating on my mind and _just plain freaky_. I was starting to lose my calm composure (_If I hadn't already_), and ended up sounding more weirded out than I was trying to initially conceal from the twat.

"_Why the flying fuck are you sleeping in MY bed?? In MY room?? Who the fuck are you anyways!?"_

Knowing it was best to start a question rather than just having this little fairy keep fixating his eyes at me as if he was in a damn trance, I barked angrily and wildly at the individual, who only ended up just rising out of my mattress and fixing it as if I wasn't even here.

I honestly felt something pop in my lower jaw when I kept gritting my teeth at the lack of attention I was getting momentarily. No one fucking treats me like I'm invisible!

"_Hmph… It's none of your concern."_

That completely threw me off. I was kind of expecting him to just be quiet the entire time I was shouting at him, but I guess the little bitch wasn't mute at all. However, that didn't relieve my frustration with him at all, specifically with the way he spoke towards me— I've never heard anyone in my entire life talk with such an emotionless voice.

Not only was that annoying, but it was also nerve-wracking. More annoying though. Yeah, it was hands-down a lot more damn annoying than it was abnormal.

"_The hell!? You were just fucking napping in my room, in my bed, and you expect me just to be all, 'Oh that's just fucking fine and dandy with me'?"_

I couldn't help but responsively point at him; it didn't look like the creep would take anything less than a fucking _emphasis_ just to react even an ounce of a reply to me. And I needed some god damn ANSWERS. NOW.

It wasn't an astonishment he didn't fucking react to me at all; all he did was just pick up his stupid little duster and moved his stupid little ass to the doorway, which I ended up standing beside throughout this whole ordeal. I was beginning to feel a throbbing vein pulsing at the side of my temple at this boy. Who the hell did he think he was?

Right when he was now standing side-to-side with me, our eyes made contact with each other in sideway glances. What he said next instantly drove me over the edge.

"_Deal with it."_

My mind went a complete blank at those three words.

Something inside me finally snapped, despite me remaining entirely still as the silence enveloped us in an awkward atmosphere. Everything didn't seem to matter to me as much anymore; I simple ceased on caring about whether I was in my house, in my room, or that I was essentially a maniac aching for the physical pain of others.

And that's when I assuredly came out of my mystified daze that I came to a couple things I had enough about this emotionless bastard. **I had enough** of his bullshit. _I _**had enough** of his cocky attitude. _I _**had enough** of his emerald eyes. And I DEFINITELY **had enough **of him belittling me like I was the fucking scum of the Earth.

"…_Wrong fucking answer."_

Everything I did after that was pure primal instinct; ALL of it. All the pent-up anger I released, the slamming of that bitch-faced asshole onto my wall, nearly breaking it with the force of a raging panther. I didn't even find myself smirking at the sadistic notion I had cornered him into an area he was helpless to run away from.

None of that shit mattered at all.

All my mindset was focusing on one thing and one thing only: Getting this prick to understand he messed with the _wrong fucking person_ to ignore and be blatantly rude to. Big time.

I wasn't even fully aware of how close I was reaching my face towards his own; my beastly intent was still on threatening this shorter man to show him how much of a mess he just stupidly got himself into. It seemed like a blur to me, the threats I made, somewhere along the lines of me saying NOT TAKING SHIT FROM ANYONE and some other crap I couldn't quite concentrate on.

My head was rushing with so much blood that it felt like a freaking blood vessel was going to burst any minute within my skull.

"_What…__ did you say?"_

I blinked in stupor at the sharp remark I was not expecting out of this shit-faced bastard. Apparently it looked like he needed another reality check on who was in control here. And I was feeling quite eager to volunteer for the challenge.

"_I said ...Respect me."_

My cyan orbs intensely locked unto his weirdly jade-colored eyes, me now settling my arms unto the wall and pressing ever closer to this asswipe's face so he could hear the message clearer. I actually started to feel his panted breaths harshly scathe upon my rough lips at the close contact we were in, making me inadvertently shudder in waves down my spine in response at my so-called _'intimidation'_ scheme.

I was feeling excited; I was feeling pissed.

The stillness of the room, though, was starting to get me impatient with his bitchy behavior, and a new set of determination established immediately upon my facial features, getting me to let out a provoked grunt of vexation to make sure he was still listening to me.

"_Hey! Are you fucking deaf or something? I sai- Hmmmffrrggh!?"_

My entire vision was soon blinded by a hefty multitude of feathers swiping at my face, interrupting at whatever happened to me acting like a complete badass to one that was trying to escape from the stinging sensation of his eyes getting bothered by a feather duster.

It wasn't only the feathers that were just irritating my face, but mainly the dust that started to release from the item and unkindly unto me. Oh God I think I felt one of my lungs dying…

"_Gah! Fucking stop it already!"_

That didn't seem at all to deter him from stopping—instead he seemed to have ended up even swatting even more furiously at me from the retort. Is this seriously how I'm going to die?

I can just plainly imagine what my tombstone would say at my less-than-mournful funeral, somewhere along the lines of: _Here Lies Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Whom had been massacred by dust bunnies… lolz :3_

This is such a shitty way for me to hit the bucket.

"_You are being vulgar. Leave me alone."_

I hadn't even noticed that the same person that was assailing me with a cleaning item a moment ago was already making way for the door. I was stunned, to say the least. I could only ask myself one thing: _What the fuck just happened?_

Before I went to chase him, I quickly made sure none of my body parts were missing, which didn't seem to be the case, and jumped off of my mattress (How the hell did I end up here now?) before he got too far away from my grasp. I even shouted off some more threats his way until I felt the attack from previously finally catch up with my raspy throat and ended up hacking profusely all the dust that managed to unfortunately get inside my mouth.

The bastard.

But I was too damn late. He was already heading down the stairs, and judging by the ominous, yet dauntingly overwhelming aura I now sensed inside the house, I knew Aizen was also conclusively here as well.

Much to my distaste, I had to reluctantly end my search for that bitch, unless I wanted to get into the risk of running into my brown-haired, egomaniacal dumbass of a father figure. I _really_ wanted to punch something (_Or more like someone_) really badly now. That son of a bitch made me look like a fool; there was no fucking way I was going to just let whatever the hell happened just now slide off like it was nothing. I had never felt so humiliated in my life.

I wanted payback. I wanted _vengeance_.

"Ah… Why are ya doing here inside the house, _Grimm-kitty…?_" I heard a voice usher out from behind me, the source of whoever said that stepping into the light in my vision.

"Shut it Gin," I said burdensomely to the silver-haired bastard, striding widely to my room, planning on how the hell I was going to be able to exact my revenge on that snot-nosed bitch. I was in no mood for his games right now.

"My, aren't ya being a little feisty with me? I don't think that's how ya should've treated our newest guest—_Ulquiorra_— like that, don't ya think? That's probably why he just left without even-"

The calm façade I was straining to keep with Aizen's associate suddenly smashed into tiny fuckin' pieces. I hurriedly grabbed him by his collar so brutally I started feel my knuckles turn a painstakingly-bright white at how hard I was clutching at him. "Tell me _everything_ you know about that stone-faced bastard…. Ulquiorra."

Ichimaru seemed to think this was insanely funny.(_What didn't the weirdo find something to laugh about?_) He only responded by even cracking a wider smile at my grueling attitude once more. My eyes shot up in alarm as he extended one of his arms, only to strangely pat my shoulder as if I was his friend.

I am nobody's FUCKING friend.

" My, my, my Grimmjow… I don't think my memory's the best it used ta be! I'm getting so old and dingy now that I can just keel over any minute you know. I bet you would like that, though, wouldn't ya? Me dying that is," He mocked me in a pretending worried voice, covering his mouth as an escape of terribly annoying giggles released in response to his remark..

I'll give him SOMETHING to keel about.

"I want to know where he lives; who he talks to, where he works, where he hangs out… Tell me everything you got about him, you fox-faced freak!" I retorted with a furious shout, giving him a shake to amplify the effect I wasn't playing with him.

"Hmph! Well if ya want to play it that way! I guess I won't be tellin' ya about the piece of paper I found at Aizen-sama's office with his name on it!" Gin lightly tapped his head in a playful action at what I could obviously tell he had said to me on _fucking_ purpose."Whoops! I can't believe I just told ya that! Looks like my big mouth has got a mind of its own. Oh well, no harm done there; it's not like you're going to follow up on it or everything."

His reply was less-than _not_ irritating. But at least it got me somewhere.

Hesitantly, I released my vice-grip from Gin's collar, now having the information I needed on where to look first.

"Before you go off and do anything stupid…"

I glanced at the silver-haired man in confusion at his suddenly monotone phrase. He never talked like _that_ before. Ever.

"…Make sure what you're getting yourself into, Grimm-kitty!" Ichimaru instantly changed back to his normal, jackassery self before he faded in with the rest of the unseen darkness. Am I going crazy? Heck, I might as well be.

"Tch. Like I ever do," I protested with a smug grin to the now-gone bastard and deeply shoved my hands into my pockets as I trotted downstairs with as much finesse and stillness it would make a cat burglar jealous.

Just because I liked to be direct with most of my things didn't mean I knew how to be stealthy. It works a lot especially when you're trying to run away from the shitheads of authority. I guess that's how I usually got away with getting into fights with others. It was either that, or having Aizen bail me out with his huge wad of money.

Not like it mattered—it just added more fuel for the media to show how much of a fucking Samaritan my so-called "Saintly Father" was in their deluded eyes.

Speak of the devil how I ended up confronting my oh-so "Saintly Father" while on the way to his office.

"Grimmjow? You are home _early_. Didn't Noitora tell you-?"

"He forgot. The damn bastard probably did it on freakin' purpose to get back at ya ," I interrupted with a huff. I did say that if I got in trouble, I'd blame it on Noitora, right? I'm always true to my word.

"I see; it seems I might have to _talk_ to him when I come back then. Run along then. And put a shirt on, if you will. You look revolting walking around bare-chested." Aizen dismissed me with a wave of his hand as he strolled away from where I was—I hate that man so freaking much.

As I continued up on my task of getting to that bastard's office, I was met with no disruptions soon after that, though I did end up picking up on Gin's voice nearby, but I didn't ponder too much on it. That was why I took an alternate route to get there anyway. Another chance encounter with him so soon and I'll end up tearing the guy to shreds.

Taking a quick peek inside Aizen's study to make sure not a single living soul was inside, I quietly opened the door even further to not make any suspicious noise. Once I was inside, I got to work immediately.

I checked in his cabinets: _nothing_. I checked in the closets: _nothing_. I even checked in the goddamn fishing bowl: still nothing! My impatience etched unto my face in the lack of my fruitless efforts. Where the hell did that Ulquiorra-bitch leave his stupid information?!

During my apparent meltdown at failing to obtain what I was searching for, a hint of jade instantly grabbed my eye in slight curiosity. I walked my way towards my old man's wooden desk that held a sheet of paper and went to hold it between my hands. The green color that caught my attention turned out to be a number "4" stamped unto the paper. Damn. Why didn't I check the desk any time sooner?

"Oh?" I uttered in slight fascination as I skimmed through all the data of whoever written unto this form in neatly cursive letters. Whoever filled out this damn thing sure looked to be a busy little workaholic.

When my eyes finally reached the top portion of the form, my face broke into a twisted smile, then an even more pleasurable grin, and finally into heaps of doubling laughter. The portion of the application form under the tab labeled **Personal Information** had read just what I was looking for:

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_.

"I got ya now, you green-eyed bastard."

I stuffed the paper instantly into the nearest pocket of my jeans (They at least dried now) before I made a mad scramble back to my room in sheer delight at finding just what I needed, whizzing past the front windows like I was on gliding on air. Success!

Shutting the door to my room so no one could see me, I made a reach back for the paper I initially left in my denims and tossed it near my computer desk, prompting to sit down next to my laptop that I had previously left in my bathroom before that Schiffer-dude came and fucking _Mary-Poppins-esqued_ my entire bedroom.

After switching on the power button and getting on-line to the Internet, I expeditiously began to type the address of this so-called _Ulquiorra Schiffer_ to get directions. I am so close to getting back at that punk I could almost feel my anticipation rising in sheer enthusiasm.

"What's the point of getting directions when ya already got a GPS system on your cell phone, dummy?"

"What's the point of having a door if yer not going to bother even knocking, fox-face?"

"Hmmm…Touché."

I cracked a priggish grin at his last reply, knowing who it was out of all people to actually have the guts enough to just waltz into my room when I was still in there. "What do you want now , Gin?"

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that poor Grimm-kitty is getting all prissy after his little rejection by little Ulqui-chan-"

"It's not like that and you fucking know it," I instantly snapped back at his incessant teasing with a deep frown. I was not a fucking homo. Least of all to that shit-eating fucker.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night," Gin lightly joked to me with a shrug. "I think I could help out by giving ya another hint here, just because you're so determined on winning his attention, if you want."

I swiveled in my chair to face the guy, not looking interested, but not looking entirely bored out of my mind either.

"Lay it on me. But fucking stop with the homoerotic overtones. If not, someone in this room is going to lose a fuckin' kidney."

"You are just TOO funny for your own good, ya know that?" Gin said as for the second time today he released another tremendous amount of giggles out of his mouth it actually made _both_ of my eyes twitch. "Well… other than Ulqui-chan coming back next week to clean up again, I got a prediction."

"A prediction? What the hell Gin," I commented with a slight tilt of my head. Why couldn't this dumbass ever get straight to the point? I swear he does everything he does just to make my life a living hell—at least not as much as Aizen.

"Yeah… I bet you read that Ulqui-chan is such a busy-body, am I right?" I nodded dumbly in reply so he could get on with it already. "I suggest you should pay a visit to your buddies tomorrow, Grimm-kitty. Ya know, Aizen's _other_ business owners… "

"And why the fuck should I go see those three? Last time I checked, they were off doing their own stupid shit that has fuckin' nothing to do with me!" I argued in retort at meeting those _three_ yet again. I was in no mood—nor will I ever want to be— to put up with Harribel's irritating stares (_She's got nice jugs, though_), Zommari's creepy-ass poses, and Szayel… well, for just being himself.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, stupid!" Gin berated me with awfully playful nudge to my cheek, only for me to quickly slap his hand away in disgust.

"Stop fucking touchin' me already. Explain though." I bit back at him with a grumble, still not comprehending where he was leading unto me with this.

"Well, let me first start off by saying that you should thank me fer bein' persuasive enough that Aizen is bein nice to send ya on a little spyin' _errand_. One that directly involves our dear Ulqui-chan!"

I raised an eyebrow at this for two sole reasons. One was the fact that it of course had something to do with that prick Ulquiorra; what would that sniveling bitch have something to do with me completing some of Aizen's dirty work?

The other had to do with being sent on an _errand_, it being absolutely bizarre he would be sending me on a reconnaissance one.

Of all things crazy going on in this fucking world!

I know I was a bit talented at being sneaky, but damn…even I know for a fact that I wasn't the kind of guy ya send out to spy on someone!

Aizen sure was a crazy fuck if he thinks I might not end up slaughtering the said person he wants me to monitor on.

Usually when I and Noitora are sent on "errands," they aren't exactly the ones normal parents give out to ya, such as _buying groceries_ or _washing_. Nah, our kinds of _errands_ seem to be a lot more beyond that stupid crap. He makes go complete tasks having to with things a little more _fun_ than that. Fun as in assassination, drug trafficking, and even blackmailing. All that hardcore shit. Aizen just likes them to call them _errands_ just for the sake that he damn well can, which pisses me off to no end that he can't just term them easily as "missions."

Come on, it's not like the only reason that rich fucker adopted us simply just because we were _cute_. As much as I hated the man, I think he pretty much saw the potential in us; the power that was waiting to be unleashed to full use.

Hm…. I guess that's just one plus for that prick of how he raised us to be something I enjoyed doing—but he was still an annoying ass thorn on my side who liked to be the one in controlling me for his own stupid purposes. I don't like control.

And I definitely don't like to be the type to act like a fucking snoop. He knows I hate doing THAT for the life of me.

"Aizen-sama, Tousen, and I believe that Ulquiorra's probably gonna meet up with his bosses tomorrow for some Intel on Aizen himself. All you got to do is make sure they don't end up blabbin'their mouths off too much that it might jeopardize our _business_, alright?"

"…So all ya want me to do is fuckin' stalk the little creep so he doesn't know anything that he could end up squealing about to the authorities?"

He shot me a thumbs-up at my simple deduction of all at what he just said. "Bingo."

"But what if he does?" I asked, crossing my legs to wait for his reply. I bet he must have thought about a Plan B in case if that happened. He was annoying, but not stupid. "I bet ya got a different strategy if that fuckin' happens, right?"

"Well duh… even you should have figured that out. Ya just kill 'im and get rid of the body. There, that's the end of that," Gin remarked with an even wider grin, now making an exit to leave my room. What. A. Freak.

"Tch. And if I just forget about it?" I returned with a glower, still not feelin' hyped at all on acting incognito tomorrow just to spy on the fucker without even getting a chance to exact my revenge.

"You mean like with that thing ya said to Aizen-sama about forgettin' what Noitora reminded to ya about? Nah, I don't think so. Especially when I got things like _these_ for collateral."

I widened my eyes in complete shock at what he was waving at me with both his bony hands, as if he was taunting me. Those being my laptop and Ulquiorra's application form.

"Motherfuc-!" I instantly grew enraged and started to lunge at the bastard for basically taking away what was _rightfully mine_. How could I have not noticed him taking away my computer and that fucking sheet all at the same time?

"_Nah-ah-ah_," Gin tsk-tsked with a wag of one of his fingers, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket and adorning a larger shit-eating grin than before. "Ya get the mission done. Then ya get yer stuff back. Aizen-sama's orders, Grimm-kitty! Don't go killing the messenger now!"

"Have I ever told ya how much yer goddamn smile pisses me off so fuckin' much?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He snorted a bit at this. "I wonder why that is, though? Catch ya later!"

"Piss off!"

After Gin had finally whirled around to leave the room before I went to use his blood as paint, I let a loud thud resonate throughout my mattress as I landed roughly on it, giving off a large groan of frustration onto my sheets.

Dammit, even my sheets started to smell like that Ulquiorra-bitch. How long had that fucker been sleeping in here that even his fucking scent was embedded into my mattress? Must've been a while if I was able to pick up his soapy fragrance like it was nothing.

God. Tomorrow was going to be such a fucking drag…

Fuck. Me.

* * *

**AN:** And there's the end of Chapter 5 and Grimmjow's POV! (For now… kukukuku) I think I should put some of his own chapters every once and a while just to clear up more things in the story and just because it's always fun to hear it in his view. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and don't worry, I'll make sure to update at least once a week if I can. I'm prone to breaking promises, though, but that's my goal at least, so I hope I don't fail you readers. D: Thank you all so much for your reviews and I will do my best to keep this story from not being entertaining for you guyz! :D Next will be Ulquiorra's POV once again, or at least until I decide to put in another chapter with Grimmjow narrating. Don't forget to R&R, if you can. :]


End file.
